Sepenuh Hati
by cutepark
Summary: Chanyoel dan Baekhyun punya tiga jagoan, Namjoon, Yoongi dan Taehyung. Tiga saudara yang sama-sama saling menyayangi. Tapi, tidak sama bagaimana cara mereka saat jatuh hati dan mencintai. (GS, Uke as a girl) CHANBAEK as parents NAMJIN, YOONMIN, TAEKOOK. EXO, BTS
1. Chapter 1

**Sepenuh Hati**

* * *

Chanbaek

Namjin

Yoonmin

Taekook

(Gender Swicth/uke as a girl)

.

.

* * *

 **Prolog :**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah pasangan yang berkomitmen mendidik dan membesarkan ketiga putra mereka dengan kasih sayang. Menanamkan pada ketiganya sejak belia bahwa keutuhan serta kesempurnaan sebuah keluarga terletak pada kuatnya ikatan saling menyayangi dan peduli satu sama lain.

Dan, tumbuhlah buah hati mereka dengan nilai-nilai keluhuran tersebut. Jadilah Namjoon, Yoongi, dan Taehyung layaknya bagian-bagian segitiga sama sisi yang saling melengkapi, menjunjung tinggi rasa cinta terhadap keluarga di atas segalanya. Kedua orang tua mereka pun merasa teramat bangga menyaksikan kerukunan keluarga mereka di hari tua.

Kini, anak-anak itu pun telah dewasa. Yang artinya, telah tiba masa untuk masing-masing membawa menantu ke dalam istana kecil keluarga mereka.

Di pesta ulang tahun pernikahan yang ke -30, dewi cinta mengetuk pintu istana keluarga itu dan menebar benih-benih asmara di sana.

Tunas-tunas cinta pun tumbuh bermekaran.

* * *

Sinopsis

* * *

Chapter 1 :

Memiliki tangan kanan yang lumpuh, membuat Namjoon merasa tak layak mencintai seorang gadis pun. Sementara itu, Seokjin adalah wanita cerdas dan berpendidikan yang tak sembarangan melabuhkan hati. Tapi sifat dewasa Namjoon telah membuat hatinya tercuri.

Tapi mencintai Namjoon sama artinya dengan memanggul beban tanggung jawab anak sulung keluarga yang selama ini pria itu tanggung dengan satu tangan saja.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku menghancurkan kehidupan seorang gadis seperti itu. Aku hanya akan menjadi beban."

"Biarkan aku menjadi tanganmu, Namjoon. Biarkan aku menjadi setengah dari kekuatanmu."

.

-000-

.

Chapter 2 :

Sebenarnya, Yoongi bukanlah seorang penyendiri. Hanya saja dia gemar menepi dan diam mengamati. Termasuk mengamati paras manis Jimin, teman sepermainan adiknnya yang terkenal sangat pemalu.

Oh, tidak terkatakan betapa Yoongi menyukai pemandangan semburat merah di pipi Jimin tiap kali Taehyung menggoda mereka sebagai pasangan yang saling mencintai dalam diam.

"Jimin, kau harus tahu bahwa Yoongi hyung punya fotomu di dompetnya."

"Aigoo, lihat. Jimin tersipu."

.

-000-

.

Chapter 3 :

Meskipun dilabeli sebagai pengombal ulung, Taehyung hanya akan menggombali ibu, nenek, dan Seokjin kakak iparnya. Dan Jungkook adalah satu-satunya gadis yang pernah Taehyung gombali seumur hidupnya.

Demikian pula bagi Jungkook. Taehyung adalah penggombal pertama dan satu-satunya yang diladeninya.

"Hai, cantik."

"Hai juga, tamoan."

.

-000-

* * *

A/N : Oke, ini gara-gara film india lama yang gak sengaja ketemu di youtube. Auh, manisnya ketiga pasangan itu...


	2. Pra-Chap

**Sepenuh Hati**

* * *

 _Ikatan ini adalah ikatan cinta_

 _Percayalah..._

 _Demi kalian yang kucintai, menelan racun dunia pun akan kulakukan_

 _Aku bersumpah..._

 _Demi senyum bahagia untuk kita_

 _Akan kutebas habis apapun yang bernama derita_

 _Dan kubangun istana tempat kita meniti masa_

* * *

 _( **Pre-Chap** )_

 _ChanBaek_

Sama-sama tumbuh sebatang kara tanpa keluarga dan orang tua, hanya satu dari sekian banyak alasan Chanyoel jatuh hati pada Baekhyun.

Sama-sama memiliki mimpi bisa membentuk keluarga kecil utuh bahagia yang saling menyayangi juga adalah alasan lainnya.

Sejak pertama kali bertemu, saling jatuh cinta dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjani hidup bersama, Chanyoel dan Baekhyun sepakat dalam istana bahagia mereka kelak, persoalan mencintai keluarga adalah hal yang utama. Karir, cita-cita, dan kekayaan. Semua itu hanya buah penghargaan, dan bukanlah sebuah tujuan.

Kebahagian hidup artinya keluarga yang utuh dan saling menyayangi. Itulah yang mereka sebut hidup.

Bermodalkan keyakinan itu, Chanyoel yang semula bekerja sebagai seorang pegawai pemerintahan kemudian memilih berhenti. Dengan tabungan yang di punya, dia membawa Baekhyun sang istri untuk memulai membangun istana yang mereka impikan, pindah kesebuah rumah sederhana di desa kecil juga sepetak kebun buah-buahan lokal, juga beberapa ekor sapi perah untuk menghidupi "keluarga" mereka.

Di tahun-tahun pertama, semua berjalan sebagaimana yang mereka harapkan. Mereka bahagia, perkebunan dan sapi perah menghasilkan lebih dari yang mereka harapkan. Penduduk sekitar juga menghormati kedudukan Chanyoel yang pada saat itu satu-satunya sarjana yang ada di sana, jadilah dia sebagai orang yang selalu di mintai pendapatnya dalam setiap pertemuan warga. Terlebih, keberadaan Chanyoel juga telah membuka lapangan pekerjaan bagi para pemuda di perkebunan dan peternakannya.

Chanyoel dan Baekhyun terkenal sebagai pasangan yang sama-sama berhati mulia. Maka tak ada yang heran ketika mereka membawa seorang wanita tua sebatang kara di desa itu untuk mereka rawat dan perlakukan sebagai ibu di rumah mereka. Namanya nenek Han.

Kehidupan mereka lebih dari kata bahagia. Apalagi kemudian Baekhyun hamil, buah hati pertama mereka. Nyaris lengkap rasanya impian itu.

Hingga kemudian, topan besar nyaris merobohkan istana impian itu. Chanyoel ditipu oleh orang jahat yang berkedok teman. Datang mengaku dicekik kesusahan dan butuh pertolongan. Meminjam dana dalam jumlah yang sangat besar, kemudian bilang akan mengembalikan dalam beberapa hari. Chanyoel yang memang pada dasarnya berhati baik tidak akan pernah sampai hati menolak membantu. Maka dikumpulkannya simpanan yang ada. Dana yang seharusnya untuk menggaji pegawai, tabungan bagi persalinan sang istri, semua di serahkan sepenuhnya. Baekhyun yang sebenarnya saat itu sedikit keberatan akhirnya hanya diam menyaksikan yang dilakukan suaminya dibalik tebok ruang tengah sambil mengelus kandungannya yang semakin besar.

Dua hari setelah kepergian sang teman rumah Chanyoel disambangi beberapa polisi dari kota. Mencari sang temen yang ternyata buronan, telah menipu dan membawa lari uang dari banyak orang. Chanyoel pun terhenyak, bersamaan dengan itu terdengar suara jatuh yang begitu keras juga suara istrinya yang menjerit kesakitan. Hampir-hampir Chanyoel tidak mampu bergerak, menyaksikan Baekhyung tergeletak dilantai dan bersimbah darah di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tubuhnya yang seharusnya cukup kuat untuk mengangkat sang istri jadi lemah tak berdaya, tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Untungnya para polisi yang masih di sana menolong membawa Baekhyung ke klinik.

* * *

 **Sepenuh Hati**

* * *

Uangnya dibawa lari, istrinya melahirkan _premateur._ Dan ternyata belum berakhir sampai di situ.

"Tangan kanannya tidak akan bisa berfungsi dengan baik, tuan. Benturan yang terjadi cukup keras."

Laksana kiamat, Chanyeol merasa bumi yang dipijaknya telah runtuh seiring dengan kalimat terakhir dokter yang menangani persalinan Baekhyun. Memberitahukan bahwa bayi yang dilahirkan istrinya lumpuh tangan kanannya. Anaknya, buah hatinya, kesayangannya... cacat.

Dia menangis... mengacak kasar rambutnya sendiri. Menyalahkan dirinya yang gagal menjaga keluarganya. Chanyoel merasa hancur, tak berguna, dan hilang sudah kekuatannya. Dia teledor, lalai padahal hari Baekhyun sudah memperingatinya untuk tak menyerahkan semua uangnya, pada hari awal segala prahara ini terjadi. Tapi Chanyoel memang bodoh. Dia tak mendengarkan saran istrinya, jiki anaknya cacat itu karena kesalahanya. Baekhyun jatuh setelah mendengar kabar yang dikatakan polisi. Semua ini salah Chanyoel.

Chanyoel tenggelam dalam kekecewaannya, frustasi hingga menangis keras seorang diri. Memukuli dadanya yang sesak oleh rasa bersalah dan keputusasaan. Dia merubuhkan istana impian mereka dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

Kemudian sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Anakku."

Nenek Han di sana, Chanyoel hampir melupakan keberadaan wanita tua yang sudah dia anggap ibunya itu. Setelah mengangkat kepalanya, serta merta Chanyoel memeluk dan menghamburkan diri. Menumpahkan tangisnya, menyandarkan kepalanya yang penuh beban rasa bersalah di bahu sang ibu. Nenek Han pun mengelus punggungnya dengan penuh kasih. Mengerti sepenuhnya apa yang dirasakan Chanyoel tanpa dia mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Tidak ada orang yang tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan, nak. Musibah itu, seberat apa dia menimpamu berarti kau memang kuat untuk memanggulnya." suara serak tua itu berucap lembut menasehati. Tangan keriput itu menangkup wajah basah Chanyoel dan mengangkatnya agar mereka bersitatap.

"Yang berlalu, letakkanlah dibelakangmu. Sekarang angkat kepalamu, Chanyoel! Istri dan anakmu menunggu, hidupmu bukan cuma milikmu, nak. Kokohlah sebagai kepala keluarga, lindungi mereka lebih dari yang sebelumnya."

Sorot yang tampak lemah dan tua, namun tajam penuh dukungan. Chanyoel terdiam lama memikirkan itu semua, membenarkannya. Ingatan-ingatan saat pertama bertemu Baekhyun berkelebat dipikirannya. Ratusan ucapan cinta, janji untuk membahagiakan Baekhyun serta keluarga yang akan mereka bina... semua itu menunggu untuk dibuktikan, dan dengan perlahan namun pasti tekadnya kembali utuh.. Selanjutnya Chanyoel mengagguk mantap. Meneguhkan hatinya menemui istri yang kini mungkin sedang menunggunya.

* * *

 **Sepenuh Hati**

* * *

Saat Chanyeol menemui Baekhyun di ruang rawat, istrinya itu ternyata sedang tersedu sendirian. Begitu Baekhyun melihatnya, tangis wanita itu malah lebih keras. Chanyoel bergegas memeluknya, mengelus punggung si istri seperti yang tadi dilakukan nenek Han padanya. Baekhyun pun juga memeluknya erat, sangat erat hingga Chanyoel bisa merasakan kemeja yang dipakainya sedang diremas tangan mungil sang istri.

"Maaf. Aku tak becus menjaganya. Maafkan aku, Chanyoel. Anak kita..." Baekyhun bertutur dengan susah payah, dia sesegukan namun masih bersikeras ingin mengatakan seseuatu. Maka Chanyoel memotong ucapan itu sebelum Baekhyun selesai. Tak tega rasanya dia melihat Baekhyun seperti ini.

"Ssssh...anak kita sangat tampan, Harusnya aku yang bilang terima kasih, sayang. Kenapa malah kau yang minta maaf?"

Baekhyun melepas paksa pelukan mereka dan menatapnya tak percaya. Chanyoel memberinya senyuman hangat juga elusan sayang diwajah lelah sang istri. Kasihan... istrinya pasti kehilangan banyak kekuatan untuk melahirkan.

"Chanyoel, dia..."

"Aku tahu. Tidak apa-apa, Baek. Aku tak melihat perbedaannya, dia tetap anak kita. Kita menyayanginya, dan akan membesarkannya dengan cinta yang banyak. Bukankah itu impian kita?"

"Kau tidak kecewa?"

Chanyoel menggeleng, tangannya meraih tangan mungil milik Baekhyun dan mengecupnya khidmat. Megatakan kata-kata indah yang membuat Baekhyun perlahan tersenyum. Mengenang kembali impian-impian yang mereka rajut dulu. Berjanji bahwa yang telah terjadi tak akan menggilas habis semua bangunan istana impian itu, justru sebaliknya Chanyoel akan lebih bekerja keras dari sebelumnya untuk membangunnya kembali, dia meminta agar sang istri mempercayainya. Baekhyun mengangguk percaya. Apapun yang dijanjikan Chanyoel, dia yakin suaminya itu pasti akan menepatinya.

Akhirnya malam itu Baekhyun pikir dia akan bisa tertidur nyenyak, mengistirahatkan dirinya dari proses persalinan yang tadinya sangat menguras tenaganya. Belum lagi dia harus menyusui juga setiap dua jam sekali.

Sebelum terlelap, sambil berbaring Baekhyun menatapi wajah suaminya yang terlelap lebih dahulu si sofa tak jauh darinya, tersenyum mengingat wajah tegang si suami saat menggedong bayi mereka untuk pertama kalinya tadi siang. Lucu sekali ketika mendengar suaminya langsung panik begitu sang bayi menangis padahal baru sebentar di gendong. Chanyoel memekik menyalahkan dirinya karena membuat anaknya menangis. Baekhyun tertawa, namun hatinya juga menghangat. Akhirnya, Chanyoel hanya diam menonton ketika si bayi disusui.

"Namjoon." desis Baekhyun, kemudian dia tersenyum lagi.

Itu nama anak mereka. Chanyoel yang memberikannya setelah berkelakar bahwa anak kedua nantinya Yoongi, dan anak ke tiga Taehyung. Mereka sama-sama tertawa. Konyol membayangkan punya anak kedua bahkan ketiga, sementara anak pertama saja baru lahir beberapa jam yang lalu.

* * *

 **SEPENUH HATI**

* * *

Kini telah hampir tiga puluh tahun berlalu. Semua apa yang mereka impikan benar-benar mampu mereka raih. Usahanya Chanyoel berkembang pesat bahkan mampu membangun desa kecil itu menjadi sebuah kota industri perkebunan dan peternakn yang banyak mendatangkan keuntungan bahkan bagi negara. Kini Chanyoel merupan satu dari sepuluh pengusaha paling berpengaruh di negara itu.

Keluarga kecil mereka bahagia, dengan tiga jagoan yang telah sama-sama beranjak dewasa dan menjdi ana-anak yang membanggakan. Namjoon, Yoongi, dan Taehyung persis yang Chanyoel harapkan waktu itu.

Namjoon anak pertamanya yang lumpuh tangan kanannya, adalah anak yang cerdas dan pekerja keras. Keterbatasannya justru melecut semangatnya untuk menjadi pribadi yang kuat serta bertanggung jawab. Sebagai anak sulung keluarga, dia membuktikan bahwa dirinya sebagai yang paling mampu dipercaya oleh ayahnya dalam segala hal. Mulai dari urusan bisnis, sosial, hingga urusan keluarga dia wakil terbaik ketika ayahnya tidak berada ditempat. Dan bagi kedua adiknya, Namjoon adalah panutan yang hampir setara kedudukannya dengan ayah mereka.

Anak kedua yang bernama Yoongi, juga sama cerdasnya. Meski lebih kalem dibandingkan kedua saudaranya, bukan berarti Yoongi adalah sosok yang pendiam. Dia seorang pemikir, yang setiap katanya hanya akan keluar setelah dipertimbangkan baik-baik. Tenang dalam menghadapi setiap persoalan namun setiap keputusannya tepat dan strategis. Yoongi hanya akan tersenyum tiap adiknya mengganggu atau mengatainya kutu butu, tapi sesaat kemudian dia akan membalas mengerjai hingga membuat si nakal itu mendapat jeweran dari ibu atau nenek mereka.

Dan terakhir, si bungsu Taehyung yang periang, usil, manja namun juga kreatif. Yang satu ini hampir sulit untuk diam semenit saja. Kegemarannya adalah tertawa atau membuat orang lain tertawa dengan tingkahnya. Dia adalah sumber keceriaan di istana Chanyoel dan Baekhyun. Tawanya merupakan lagu penghibur terbaik dikeluarga itu. Juga tingkah usilnya yang selalu mendatangkan kehebohan. Taehyung akan sedikit lebih tenang jika ayah atau kakak tertuanya turun tangan menegur. Namun sekalipun disebut nakal, bukan berarti dia tidak secerdas kedua kakaknya. Dia cerdas dengan caranya sendiri. Suka mencoba hal-hal baru membuatnya menemukan solusi yang tak pernah terduga. Makanya tak pernah ada yang benar-benar menjadi masalah dari tingkah nakal Taehyung.

Ketiganya tumbuh dalam limpahan kasih sayang dan penanaman nilai budi pekerti yang luhur. Menjungjung tinggi arti berharganya sebuah keutuhan keluarga untuk saling menyayangi dan menghormati. Potret keluarga impian yang berangkat dari sebuah ikatan cinta yang kuat. Mereka benar-benar bahagia.

Tiga puluh tahun. Dengan anak-anak yang telah dewasa. Kini saatnya untuk mereka memasuki tahap baru.

Telah tibalah masanya dewi asmara mengetuk pintu istana Chanyoel dan Baekhyun, untuk menanam bibit asmara di taman hati ketiga jagoan mereka.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N : Woah, aku terkejut dengan jumlah folowernya padahal kemaren cuma iseng ngasih prolog. Eh ternyata banyak yang nunggu. Hehe...

Sorry ini sempat terlantar, soalnya aku baru selesai ujian, trus abis ini akan sibuk untuk urusan skripsi juga bisnis kecil-kecilanku. Oya, ada yang nanya judul film indianya ya? Judulnya Hum Sath Sath Hain, aku cuma liat lagunya yang Maiya Yashoda dan langsung kerkenang zaman SMP pas nonton ini. Membekas banget dan akhirnya bikinin jadi ff.

Ceritanya gak akan sama persis kok, cuma inspirasinya dari sana. Aku mulai dengan Pre-Chap, belum masuk cerita couple BTS-nya. Semoga kalian suka, dan doain juga ya beberapa urusanku lancar dan aku ada waktu luang untuk ngerjain cerita ini juga yang lain. Makasih untuk dukungannya.

Last,

Review Please...

Karena kita gak bisa ngobrol langsung, setidaknya kalau kalian komen di review aku jadi ada bahan buat ngajak komunikasi readerku. Buat para sider, bertobatlah! Aku tidak membenci kalian, hanya saja kalian menjengkelkan. Ibarat mau makan enak tapi gak mau bayar. Itu jahat tau.

Oke deh, makasih buat kimnamira (oke dek, ini udah dilanjut) ,rbyyls (lucu ya? makasih. iya nih, karakter yoonminnya emang ngegemesin banget), passeromio,(makasih ya udah mau nunggu) SuMaMon (makasih, oke deh dilanjut), suyominie (hallo ryuu, thanks karena juga suka yang ini selain Singa Terakhir. Oh, saya sempat mampir ke profil kamu but lihat-lihat, tapi belum sempat liat ff kamu soalnya ada urusan mendadak trus kelupaan deh. Kapan kapan kita colab yuk? ), Rrn49 (hay, sudah baikan? thans udah review yg ini juga), Tink224 (Woah aku sering liat review kamu di beberapa ffku, makasih ya dear), jdopenthusiast (suka ya? oke deh), GOSH19 (hallo, kamu yang reviewnya panjang banget di Singa Terakhir kan? Woah, nice to meet u. Review kamu lucu, itu prediksi plot-nya juga woooaaaah, speechless saya bacanya. Tapi dear, saya doyan yang plot-twist jadi biasanya kalo yg saya rancang udah ketebak maka saya cari alternatif lain. Saya harap kamu tetap suka. Makasih telah menyukai karya saya ;) , Runch Randaa (udah saya jawab di atas. Kamu suka india?)


	3. Chapter 1a (Namjin)

**Sepenuh Hati**

* * *

 _Aku jauh dari kata sempurna, sayang_

 _Orang-orang memang menyebutku malaikat_

 _Tapi aku bukan_

 _Sepasang sayap itu, aku tak memilikinya_

 _Jadi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membawamu terbang?_

* * *

 **Chapter 1a**

 _Namjin_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Jika bukan karena putra seorang Chanyoel si raja Industri Korea Selatan, mungkin Namjoon rasa mungkin dia akan diperlakukan sama seperti orang cacat lainnya. Terbuang, diabaikan, dan dianggap sampah tak berguna. Juga pakaian mahal yang melekat ditubuhnya. Kendaraan mewah yang selama ini mengantarnya kesana kemari. Fotonya yang menghiasi dibeberapa surat kabar dan majalah bisnis. Orang-orang lingkungannya yang rata-rata orang penting. Koneksi ayahnya yang mendunia. Semua itu menjadikannya orang cacat yang "istimewa".

Tak ada yang berani menyentuhnya, apalagi menyakiti. Dia dihormati secara mutlak.

Tapi jauh dalam hati Namjoon dia ingin diterima orang lain karena apa adanya dirinya. Hanya tentangnya. Seorang anak sulung keluarga yang bertanggung jawab sebagai tangan kanan ayahnya. Seorang pemuda biasa berusia 28 tahun, yang sedang meniti jembatan menuju impian. Sesederhana itu.

Memang dia pernah bertemu beberapa orang yang seperti itu. Yang menerimanya hanya sebagai seorang Namjoon. Dan diantara beberapa orang-orang itu, belum ada satu orang gadis pun yang termasuk.

Atau... Mungkin tidak juga.

Karena Namjoon sendirilah yang memilih langkah mundur, sebelum seorang gadis pun berani berniat mengulurkan tangan padanya.

Namun tentu saja Namjoon punya alasan.

Tangan kanannya tak akan pernah bisa dipakai untuk berkenalan, apalagi untuk menggenggam hangat tangan halus seorang gadis.

* * *

 **Sepenuh Hati**

* * *

Seorang gadis, namanya Seokjin. Tubuh tinggi semampai, dengan lingkar pinggang sempit juga sepasang kaki indah yang panjang. Rambutnya bergelombang panjang menjuntai indah sepunggung. Matanya cerah bercahaya berwarna kecoklatan. Wajahnya tirus cantik dengan hidung mancung dan bibir tipis merah muda yang tampak manis kala tersenyum. Kulitnya putih terang, halus terawat.

Dia seorang psikolog muda yang juga seorang novelis. Putri tunggal seorang duda bernama Sehun; pemilik beberapa penerbitan besar di negaranya. Sudah menyelesaikan Strata 2 sejak berusia 24 tahun, dan sekarang di usianya baru masuk 27 tahun. Wanita cantik yang jadi incaran banyak pemuda sukses yang beberapa mengerjarnya tanpa tahu malu. Tapi ternyata Seokjin terlalu angkuh untuk didekati.

Bukannya angkuh, hanya saja dengan sekali lihat Seokjin sangat tahu bahwa dia diinginkan hanya karena kecantikan, status, dan pendidikannya yang tinggi. Bertahun-tahun di belajar psikologi membuatnya bisa meneliti, pemuda-pemuda itu hanya akan menjadikannya boneka mahal cantik untuk dipamerkan agar melengkapi kesuksesan yang mereka raih. Dan Seokjin pikir dia tidak butuh pria seperti itu. Seokjin hanya akan jadi boneka mahal untuk ayahnya saja, tidak untuk orang lain.

Kecuali kalau orang itu bisa memberikan apa yang selama ini dia dapat dari ayahnya.

Bukan suatu hal yang muluk. Hanya... CINTA. Maka Seokjin akan menyerahkan hidupnya.

.

o0o

.

Pertemuan itu terjadi di sebuah pesta ulang tahun perkawinan seorang teman lama ayah Seokjin. Saat itu dia diperkenalkan dengan seorang pria muda anak sulung pemilik acara yang masih, dan tanpa ragu dia mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat meski sebenarnya enggan. Karena memang ayahnya yang memintanya, tapi ternyata pemuda itu tak menyambut uluran tangannya. Seokjin sudah akan tersinggung bahkan menyumpahi keangkuhan anak orang kaya satu itu kalau ayahnya tak segera berbisik padanya bahwa pemuda itu ternyata lumpuh tangan kanannya. Pantas saja tangan itu tak pernah beranjak dari saku celananya. Aduh, Seokjin ternyata salah paham.

Seokjin sampai harus membungkuk malu dan meminta maaf. Pasangan pemilik acara itu tertawa ramah memaafkannya, dan berkali-kali bilang tak apa. Tapi Seokjin benar-benar merasa tak enak. Apalagi saat diliriknya pemuda itu, dia hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kemudian beberapa menit setelah itu malah pamit undur diri menemui tamu lain.

Huh, Seokjin masih berfikir orang itu angkuh. Namun jika dilihat bahasa tubuh, cara bicara, tatanan bahasa, maka dia bisa berkesimpulan bahwa pria itu; yang konon namanya adalah Namjoon- adalah sosok yang cukup ramah dengan orang baru. Tapi kenapa sikap dan sorot matanya saat melihat Seokjin terasa berbeda? Pria itu seperti membentangkan batas antara mereka.

* * *

 **SEPENUH HATI**

* * *

"Jadi itu, yang namanya Seokjin? Hmmm... Lumayan juga. Tapi Jungkook jauh lebih cantik darinya..."

"Ah, arra-yo!... Jimin juga cantik, Yoongi _Hyung._ Ayolah, berhenti melotot begitu padaku."

Namjoon tersenyum sampai lesung pipinya nampak jelas. Ocehan Taehyung adiknya selalu menjadi _moodboster_ terbaik. Membalikan keadaannya yang semula buruk jadi lebih baik.

Yah. Jadi sebenarnya alasan undur diri tadi hanya sekedar basa-basi untuk melarikan diri. Yang sesungguhnya adalah Namjoon menghampiri kedua adiknya, bergabung untuk meminggirkan diri dari keramaian tamu-tamu parlente yang kebanyakan hanya datang karena sekedar pamer pakaian mewah dan perhiasan serta membualkan kekayaan. Baik Namjoon maupun kedua adiknya memang tak suka hal yang seperti itu. Lagipula sekarang ayahnya ada di sana, jadi dia tak harus jadi pengganti.

Makanya saat ini mereka mengambil posisi berdiri di tepi ruangan dengan segelas wine di tangan. Kecuali Tehyung yang anti alkohol. Si bungsu itu memilih sirup yang warnanya sama dengan wine. Biar tetap keren katanya.

"Kelihatannya mama menyukainya. Lihat! Mama tersenyum setelah memindainya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki." Taehyung kembali berkicau. Namjoon sepintas mendelik tak suka mendengar itu. Sebagai yang tertua dia langsung paham.

"Taehyung, perhatikan kata-katamu! Tidak sopan menatap seseorang diam-diam seperti itu." tegurnya. Dan Taehyung langsung menyengir minta maaf.

Setelah itu tanpa Namjoon sadari, dia sendiri malah ikut memandang sosok Seokjin.

Tubuh tinggi semampai yang terbalut gaun berwarna _softpink_ itu memang bisa dikatakan sangat proporsional. Rambut panjang bergelombangnyanya yang dibiarkan tergerai jatuh menutupi pungung. Bahunya yang terbuka memamerkan kulit putih. Namjoon memang harus mengakui, bahwa rumor yang dikatakan beberapa temannya memang benar. Bahwa tuan Sehun punya putri dengan pesona secantik bidadari. Tapi, tentu dia tak lupa rumor selanjutnya, kalau sang tuan Putri ini sangat arogan dan angkuh kepada para pria.

Tentu saja. Beberapa wanita cantik memang begitu. Apalagi kalau ditambah dia berpendidikan tinggi. Mungkin Seokjin ini salah satunya.

Namjoon terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya sampai dia tak tahu Seokjin juga sedang balik memandangnya. Jika dilihat sepintas, orang akan salah paham mengira Namjoon dan Seokjin saling bertatapan. Padahal, Namjoon sedang melamun, yang menatapnya justru adalah Seokjin. Dia baru terkejut saat Yoongi memanggilnya.

" _Hyung_ , jangan menatap seseorang begitu. Nanti dikira tidak sopan." Taehyung mengembalikan teguran Namjoon. Dan si bungsu itu langsung meringis karena disiku Yoongi tepat di ulu hati.

" _Hyuuung_ , sakiiiit." rengek Taehyung. Tapi Yoongi mengangkat kedua bahunya cuek.

Sementara itu Namjoon sedang bertemu pandang dengan Seokjin. Namjoon mengernyit tak mengerti, tapi tatapan gadis itu tajam seperti mengulitiya. Atau, menilai?

Entahlah. Namjoon pikir dia tidak begitu peduli. Kontak mata mereka diputus oleh Namjoon yang kemudian mengganti posisinya jadi membelakangi Seokjin. Berharap agar sebaiknya dia tak berurusan dengan gadis itu. Sekalipun dia tahu bahwa mamanya tadi setengah memaksanya agar berkenalan dengan Seokjin karena sebuah tujuan. Mungkin setelah ini Namjoon harus menemui mamanya untuk minta maaf dan memberi pengertian.

.

.

Pertemuan mata mereka yang sesaat membuat Seokjin berhasil menguak sedikit isi pikiran Namjoon.

Pemuda itu menyipan "dirinya" dengan baik, memang tampaknya sopan, pandai, dan aktif bergaul. Tapi, bagian lain dirinya yang tersembunyi lebih menikmati peran sebagai "penonton". Wajah kalem bersenyum manis lesung pipi itu juga nampaknya punya isi pikiran "liar". Seokjin jadi penasaran seliar apa isi otak yang katanya cerdas itu.

Tapi tiba-tiba kemudian dia dikejutkan dengan Namjoon yang memalingkan dirinya untuk membelakangi Seokjin.

" _Mwo-ya? Apa_ _dia sedang membelakangiku? YAH! Bocah itu...! Auh, tidak sopan! Dasar anak orang kaya menyebalkan."_ dalam hatinya Seokjin mengumpat.

Woah! Selama ini setiap pemuda yang bertatapan dengannya akan mendekat minta kenalan atau bertukar nomer hp. Tapi, si brengsek angkuh satu ini malah membelakanginya.

Sial! Belum pernah Seokjin merasakan sakitnya diabaikan seperti ini. Apa dia terlihat seperti bukan manusia?

Tapi anehnya, kenapa dia malah penasaran? Penasaran ingin menguliti isi pikiran pemuda itu sombong itu lebih jauh. Penasaran mengapa pesona Seokjin tak membuat Namjoon tertarik. Jangan jangan... Ah, tidak mungkin. Wajah setampan itu, tidak mungkin gay kan?

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N : Kost-ku baru aja abis kerampokan semalam. Dompet, hp, dan uang tunai ludes... Makanya ini gak bisa lebih panjang. Maaf.

Aku merasa ini harus diupdate karena aku butuh hiburan.

Tolong doain supaya orang jahat itu bertaubat ya...

Dan... Review dong.


	4. Chapter 1b (Namjin)

**Sepenuh Hati**

* * *

 _Aku jauh dari kata sempurna, sayang_

 _Orang-orang memang menyebutku malaikat_

 _Tapi aku bukan_

 _Sepasang sayap itu, aku tak memilikinya_

 _Jadi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membawamu terbang?_

* * *

 **Chapter 1b**

 _Namjin_

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Aku menyukai Seokjin, bagaimana menurutmu _Yeobo?"_ bisik Baekhyun. Sementara Chanyeol tersenyum simpul mendengarnya.

Sepasang suami istri itu, sebenarnya sejak tadi diam-diam memperhatikan "ketegangan dalam senyap" yang terjadi antara Namjoon dan Seokjin. Kemudian sama-sama tersenyum bijak melihat ekspresi sebal Seokjin saat Namjoon membelakanginya. Mereka betul-betul gemas, terutama Baekhyun yang sampai mendesis.

"Aku membayangkan mereka akan sangat lucu jika bersama." balas Chanyeol lirih. Matanya menatap Baekhyun dengan sorot penuh harap. Baekhyun menggagguk membenarkan. Demikian pula harapannya. Agar sulungnya, Namjoon- mendapatkan gadis baik yang bisa melengkapi kebahagian hari tua mereka.

"Tapi lihat, putramu membelakangi putriku." kelakar Sehun. Dia bercanda tentunya. Sehun paham betul, anak gadis semata wayangnya itu sangat suka tantangan. Sikap Namjoon yang dingin, hanya akan membangkitkan rasa penasaran Seokjin. Dia pun berharap, anak tertua teman baiknya itu bisa menjadi menantunya. Sehun sudah mengamati pribadi Namjoon sejak lama. Dan tidak ada hal lain yang ditemukannya selain kekaguman.

Dalam pengamatan Sehun, sosok Namjoon adalah pemuda unggul. Kompetitif namun bijak. Terlihat sulit dicapai, tapi rendah hati. Tidak tahu kapan tepatnya, tapi setiap melihat Namjoon, Sehun selalu membayangkan betapa serasi pemuda itu jika bersanding dengan putrinya.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" gumam Baekhyun. Sejujurnya, dia gemas sekali melihat sepasang muda mudi itu.

"Tidak ada. Biarkan mereka sendiri yang menentukan. Aku tidak ingin menjadi papa yang jahat untuk Seokjin." jawab Sehun. Chanyeol menganguk meng-amini.

"Eyy... Mana bisa begitu, Sehun-sshi. Mereka harus diberi sedikit dorongan." kata Baekhyun.

"Dorongan yang bagaimana?"

"Serahkan padaku. Ini urusan wanita." Baekhyun terkikik setelah mengatakan itu. Saat ini di kepalany sedang bersiliweran rencana-rencana untuk mendekatkan Namjoon dan Seokjin. Tanpa sadar, dia senyum-senyum sendiri. Hingga Chanyeol dan Sehun saling pandang lalu mengangkat bahu.

* * *

 **Sepenuh Hati**

* * *

Selain mengusai Industri perkebunan dan peternakan, keluarga Chanyeol juga mengusai pasar-pasar kecil di kota itu. Dan Baehyun-lah yang bertanggung jawab untuk. Tanah-tanahnya milik keluarga mereka, dan dibangun atas keinginan Baekhyun. Maka, Baekhyun pula-lah yang mengawasi pengolahan sewanya serta memantau standar harga barang-barang dagangan di sana.

Karena memang dibangun untuk masyarakat lokal, maka standar harganya pun harus diawasi agar dipatok dengan harga yang terjangkau oleh masyrakat menengah kebawah. Bahkan mereka juga yang bertanggung jawab apabila terdapat kecurangan seperti penipuan ukuran timbangan yang kurang, atau kualitas barang yang tak sesuai. Ini merupakan satu dari sekian impian Baekhyun sebagai kesibukan dihari tua, ketika anak-anaknya telah dewasa.

Demikianlah. Hari-hari Baekhyun dipenuhi dengan kegiatan mengunjungi pasar. Bergaul dengan para pedagang. Mendengarkan keluhan mereka, menjadi sandaran tempat mengadu jika harga pokok barang semakin mahal. Atau sekedar ngobrol biasa ala ibu-ibu rumah tangga.

Hari itu seperti biasa, setelah memastikan keluarganya menghabiskan sarapan dengan baik kemudian mengantar kepergian suami dan para jagoannya memulai aktivitas pagi Baekhyun pun berangkat ke pasar. Tapi, entah mengapa. Pagi itu Baekhyun setengah memaksa Namjoon untuk menemaninya ke pasar-pasar. Namjoon tentu tidak akan menolak jika itu permintaan mama-nya. Namun malah terasa ganjil, karena untuk hal se-sepele itu Baekhyun merengek? Taehyung sampai bilang, "Mama kok menggelikan begitu?". Alhasil si bungsu dapat jeweran.

Dan untuk mengembalikan ketenangan pagi mereka, Namjoon pun meng-iya-kan. Maka perkara selesai.

.

o0o

.

Diantara semua putranya, Namjoon adalah yang paling menyenangkan jika di ajak berkeliling. Baekhyun yang memang pada dasarnya sulit diam (seperti hal-nya Taehyung), menyukai bagaimana Namjoon akan selalu menanggapi setiap ocehannya. Sekalipun Baekhyun cuma bertanya apakah warna sepatunya serasi dengan rok-nya atau tidak, maka Namjoon selalu mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan.

"Sepatu mama bagus, semakin bagus dengan rok-nya."

Baekhyun akan tersenyum senang setelah itu. Ini bukan karena dia gila pujian, tapi dia hanya bangga karena putra-nya pandai menyenangkan hati wanita. Tidak seperti suami-nya yang terlalu pelit pujian. Jika ditanya pertanyaan yang sama, Chanyeol pasti hanya akan menjawab "hm". Menyebalkan. Dan, sifat itu malah menurun pada Yoongi yang malah lebih parah. Putranya yang satu itu malah terlalu pasif dan pendiam, menurutnya.

" _Imo_ , sayur-sayur ditempatmu memang yang terbaik. Aku akan datang lebih sering. Berikan aku daun bawangnya, _imo._ Oh, wortelnya juga dan jagung"

Sedang asyik berkeliling pasar, perhatian Baekhyun tertarik oleh sebuah suara yang familiar. Dan ternyata itu si anak gadis-nya Sehun, sedang bertransaksi di sebuah lapak pedagang sayuran. Baekhyun langsung berjalan menghampiri.

"Seokjin-ie!" serunya.

* * *

 **SEPENUH HATI**

* * *

"Oh! Eommo-nim. Selamat pagi." Seokjin membungkuk hormat. Setengah kaget bertemu Baekhyun di pasar itu ketika dia sedang berbelanja. Dia memang mendengar keluarga Baekhyun menguasai beberapa pasar di kota itu, tapi dia baru pernah ketemu pagi ini.

"Kau sedang berbelanja?" ucap Baekhyun ramah.

" _Nde._ Setiap selasa saya memang belanja di sini, oemmo-nim. Apa anda sedang berkeliling?"

"Benar, sayang. Woah, eommo-nim tidak tahu kau setiap selasa kemari. Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini."

" _Nde."_ jawab Seokjin canggung. Matanya melirik kecil ke arah Namjoon yang sedang berdiri di belakang Baekhyun. Ternyata Namjoon juga sedang memperhatikannya, mata mereka bertemu sesaat. Itu terjadi sebentar sekali, mungkin hanya sekitar 3 detik. Namun, entah mengapa jantung Seokjin berdegub antusias. Namjoon dengan pakaian kasual, terlihat bagus. Jauh dari kesan _bossy_ seperti ketika dia dengan setelan _tuxedo_ malam itu.

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan semua kebutuhanmu?"

Seokjin hampir saja melewatkan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Untung saja kesadarannya segera kembali. "Belum, eommo-nim. Masih mencari beberapa bumbu dan udang."

"Kalau begitu berjalanlah dengan kami. Oemmo-nim jamin, kau akan dapat potongan harga." canda Baekhyun sambil berkedip. Seokjin sampai tertawa melihatnya. Wanita ini tampaknya sudah berumur, tapi masih bisa bersikap _extra_ seperti itu.

"Jangan, eommo-nim. Anda kemari untuk bekerja. Saya tidak ingin merepotkan." tolaknya halus.

"Ah, omong kosong apa itu. Aku kemari karena aku kesepian, para pria itu meninggalku sendirian dirumah. Ayolah, sayang. Jadilah putriku hari ini. Eommo-nim sangat mengimpikan suatu hari bisa berbelanja di pasar dengan putriku. Kau mau-kan menjadi putriku?"

"Permisi. Satu dari pria itu ada di sini, ma." Namjoon tiba-tiba menyela. Baekhyun melotot kaget mendengarnya, berpura-pura terkejut kemudian meminta maaf dengan cara yang lucu.

"Omona! Maaf, Namjoon. Mama lupa kau juga disini."

Namjoon malah berpura-pura _ngambek, "_ Kasihan sekali aku. Hanya karena obsesi mama dengan seorang putri, mama melupakanku."

Mereka bertiga serempak tertawa. Terutama Seokjin, yang tak menyangka Namjoon punya sisi manis seperti itu. Yang dengan mudahnya mau meladeni canda-an mama-nya di hadapan orang asing. Dan, sejujurnya dia iri. Seokjin sudah kehilangan mama-nya sejak SMA. Dia merindukan bercanda begitu juga dengan mama-nya.

Akhirnya Seokjin setuju, mencari sisa belanjaanya dengan Baekhyun si nyonya Ratu Pasar bersama putra-nya juga dua orang bodyguard yang memang bertugas mengawal si nyonya.

.

.

Namjoon memang tak berani menyukai seorang wanita. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak punya tipe ideal yang membuatnya akan menyebut seorang wanita itu "cantik".

Bukan seorang wanita dengan gaun mahal. Tas bermerek ditangan. Atau make-up dengan warna-warna berkilau. Yang diharapkannya sangat sederhana, hanya seorang wanita yang mengenakan kaos putih yang pas dibadan dengan celana jeans biru membalut kaki indahnya, kemudian mengenakan converse wana merah. Sesederhana itu.

Dan itu sekarang yang sedang dilihatnya pada Seokjin.

Ditambah dengan rambut bergelombangnya yang dibiarkan tergerai. Tas bermerek yang berganti tas cantik daur ulang yang simple melekat manis dibahu-nya. Parfum menyengat yang sempat dihirupnya ketika malam pesta, berganti dengan harum lembut shampo dari rambutnya yang bergerak gemulai ditiap gerakan gadis itu. Tiba-tiba hari ini Seokjin menjelma jadi si sosok cantik yang menjadi impiannya.

Namjoon tidak tahu, sejak kapan dia jadi betah memperhatikan Seokjin. Gerak-geriknya yang tak luput sesaat pun. Ketika dia memilih barang, berfikir, bahkan menawar. Namjoon selalu tersenyum untuk semua itu. Terutama pose berfikir Seokjin yang menurutnya lucu.

Gadis itu akan mengambil dua pilihan di tangannya, dan memandanginya bergantian. Kemudian matanya berkedip-kedip cepat, dan bibirnya mengerucut sambi bergerak-gerak. Mirip anak kecil, tapi manis. Belum lagi cara menawarnya yang terkesan tak tahu malu. Tapi, entah mengapa di mata Namjoon malah itu-lah yang lucu. Tambah lucu ketika Seokjin memekik senang saat harga berhasil turun.

Hingga kemudian mama-nya menyuruhnya untuk mengantar Seokjin, Namjoon tak menjeda untuk meng-iyakan. Seokjin memandangnya terkejut (yang lagi-lagi itu tampak lucu). Gadis itu menolak, tapi akhirnya setuju setelah Namjoon membisikinya sesuatu.

"Setuju saja, atau mama-ku akan merengek. Tolong selamatkan aku."

Seokjin membeku sesaat, dan dia setuju. Diam-diam Namjoon mengulum senyum. Ini pertama kalinya dia mengerjai seorang gadis. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan, masing-masing menenteng kantung belanjaan Seokjin. Menuju parkiran kendaraan Namjoon. Seorang sopir menyambut mereka dan memasukkan barang-barang itu ke bagasi. Kemudian Namjoon mendahului Seokjin untuk membukakan pintu mobil. Dia tak yakin, tapi sepertinya sepintas dia melihat wajah Seokjin tersipu merona.

Pemandangan yang bagus.

.

.

(Namjoon suka menulis lagu untuk dirinya dan kini dia teringat, dulu pernah menulis sebuah lagu yang dia simpan. MISS RIGHT)

Kamu adalah _miss right_ -ku, _miss right  
_ kalau aku merindukanmu, rindu, benar? _miss right_? ( _all right_ )  
kamu adalah _miss right_ -ku, _miss right  
_ _Girl_ , kamu mau ciumanku, 'kan? _miss right_ ( _all right_ )

Keinginan dan tubuhmu yang sexy  
Kamu terlahir dengan pikiran yang sexy  
Ya, dengan jeans biru dan kaus putih, serta ucapanmu yang bijak  
itu membuatku ingin berpesta pada tubuhmu  
Pada akhirnya, dengan rambutmu yang bergelombang  
Kamu seperti hutan rimba  
Pinggul yang menyegarkan tengah bernyanyi, bersinar di tengah kota  
Peluk persembahanku dengan tubuhmu yang mencengangkan  
dan aku ingin kamu menjadi kenyataan bagiku  
Kamu sewaktu-waktu seperti ibu, dari waktu ke waktu,  
Kamu adalah kekuatanku  
oh, aku jujur…  
Musuh-musuhku bahkan baik di sisi luar, aku tidak bisa santai  
Kamu berbeda dari kebanyakan orang normal  
Aku boleh jadi bilang seorang gadis sepertimu adalah tipe idealku  
Ya, kapanpun aku memikirkanmu, hatiku menjadi sakit  
Samudra musim dinginku, aku ingin menjalankanmu

Ya, kamu gadisku satu-satunya, kamu yang terbaik untukku  
Aku ingin tahu harimu, aku ingin menjadi sinyalmu  
Ya, kamu gadisku satu-satunya, kamu yang terbaik untukku  
Semacam orang yang muncul di film-film, itu lah kamu  
Cuacanya cerah, bagiku kamu dan aku cocok  
Haruskah kita berjalan bersama?  
Cuacanya cerah, bagiku kamu dan aku cocok  
Semacam tokoh yang hanya akan muncul di novel, itu lah kamu

Bagaimana bisa seseorang menjadi seperti itu?  
Menjadi pusing kalau aku tinggal di dunia ini sendirian  
Kamu, orang yang berjalan di masa laluku  
di hatiku, ada sebuah embusan manis yang memanggilmu  
Jika saja kamu tidak memakai riasan berlebihan,  
Mungkin kamu akan memakai parfum yang bernama 'tingkah laku'  
Aku tidak percaya keberadaan dewa-dewi  
Tapi kamu membuatku mempercayai itu, dewiku adalah kamu  
Aku tidak peduli seberapa muda dirimu, berapa umurmu  
Meskipun kamu punya anak yang disembunyikan di manapun, aku tetap mencintaimu  
di manapun aku berada, denganmu, jika bersamamu, itu seperti kebun yang dipenuhi bunga  
Lebih baik kamu memegang tanganku daripada tas yang ber-merek  
Jadi lah orang yang penyayang daripada seseorang yang pencemburu  
Mari menggambar masa depan kita seperti yang kebanyakan orang lain lakukan  
Mempunyai sepatu anak-anak di antara sepatu _couple_ kita

Ya, kamu gadisku satu-satunya, kamu yang terbaik untukku  
Aku ingin tahu harimu, aku ingin menjadi sinyalmu  
Ya, kamu gadisku satu-satunya, kamu yang terbaik untukku  
Semacam orang yang muncul di film-film, itu lah kamu

Aku pikir aku datang di tempat yang benar, di depan seseorang yang mengejutkan hatiku  
Aku seperti magnet, ditarik tepat untuk kamu  
Hidupmu, hatimu, wajahmu, serta garismu  
Seperti serpihan _puzzle_ , kamu adalah tipe idealku  
Oh Tuhan, angin menarik untuk cuaca memanggilmu  
Kalau kamu bunga, aku akan menjadi lebah yang selalu terbang ke arahmu

Aku memberitahumu banyak kualifikasi tentang _miss right_ -ku  
Tapi kenapa _miss right_ -ku adalah…, kamu…  
hanya kamu…

.

.

Mereka tak saling bercakap selama perjalanan. Suasananya sangat canggung. Baik Namjoon maupun Seokjin saling menghindari kontak mata. Hingga sampai di rumah Seokjin pun, Namjoon membukakannya pintu tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"Terima kasih, telah mengantarku Namjoon-shhi."

"Tidak masalah. Akulah yang harus berterima kasih." _Terima kasih karena memberikannku banyak tontonan menyenangkan hari ini._

"Oh?"

Namjoon sedikit gelagapan untuk menjelaskan, dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa kenapa hatinya berkata begitu, "Te-terima kasih tidak membuat mama-ku bertingkah kekanakan."

"Ahh, _nde."_ Seokjin menggangguk paham. Namun kemudian tertawa setelahnya. Mendengar itu menginagtkannya pada kepribadian nyonya Baekhyun yang memang unik.

Tapi, di sisi Namjoon dia seperti sedang disungguhi lagi pemandangan bagus lainnya. Dia tak berkedip menatapnya. _Woah, bagaimana bisa ada orang secantik itu saat tertawa._ Telinganya seerti dimanjakan oleh gelak tawa manis Seokjin.

Seokijn yang akhirnya merasa dipandangi menduga perbatannya tidak sopan, "Maaf. Aku hanya tiba-tiba mengingat betapa lucunya nyonya Baekhyun."

Namjoon mengangkat bahu, "Tak masalah."

Setelah mereka sempat terjebak dalam kesunyian dan canggung, Namjoon pun pamit untuk kembali menjemput ibunya. Sekalipun sebenarnya dalam hatinya ada keinginan berlama-lama dengan Seokjin.

Sebelum memasuki mobil, Seokjin memanggilnya. Sekali lagi, Namjoon menyembunyikan senyum senang.

"Aku mengundang keluarga-mu untuk makan malam di sini. Kapan pun kalian punya waktu luang. Bisakah?" ucap Seokjin. Namjoon terdiam menimbang. Dia ingin segera setuju, tapi hal seperti ini tidak bisa dia putuskan sendirian.

"Aku harus bertanya dulu pada mama."

Seokjin terlihat kecewa, sampai Namjoon tak tega melihatnya. "Berikan aku nomermu! Aku akan hubungi nanti." Namjoon menyodorkan ponselnya setelah merongoh dari kantung celana. Senyum antusias Seokjin mengobati rasa bersalahnya tadi. Ponsel itu disambutnya cepat.

Dan lagi-lagi, Namjoon tenggelam dalam pemandangan jemari lentik Seokjin yang menari di atas layar ponselnya.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N : Ya elah BKH, cabe amat, udah tuir juga. Itu tuh nurun ke Tae-Tae. Oke, tinggal satu bagian, dan mereka akan bersama.

Oh ya, makasih ya untuk doa kalian. Aku udah move on sekarang dari si abang-sat pencuri itu. Sampai ketemu lagi nanti, Insya Allah.

Review dong!


	5. Chapter 1c (Namjin) END

**Sepenuh Hati**

* * *

 _Aku jauh dari kata sempurna, sayang_

 _Orang-orang memang menyebutku malaikat_

 _Tapi aku bukan_

 _Sepasang sayap itu, aku tak memilikinya_

 _Jadi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membawamu terbang?_

* * *

 **Chapter 1c**

 _Namjin_

 _(Di sarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu **Perfect : Ed Sheeran** )_

 _._

 _._

Namjoon tak pernah menyangka, akan tiba masanya dia merasakan perasaannya resah oleh seorang wanita. Dia terus mengingatnya. Seokjin, wanita itu-lah yang membuatnya seperti ini. Masih tak bisa dia lupa suara-nya, manis senyumnya, gelak tawanya, bahkan aroma shampo-nya. Membingungkan! Tapi, sebenarnya apa ini? Bagaimana bisa dia tersenyum seharian hanya dengan mengingat hal-hal kecil tetang Seokjin?Untuk pertama kali-nya Namjoon seperti ini. Ada keinginan yang tumbuh untuk mengenal Seokjin lebih jauh, tapi selalu pula bimbangnya muncul untuk melangkah maju, ada rasa takut akan diabaikan. Merasa tak layak, karena demi Tuhan dia hanya pria cacat.

Namjoon frustasi, dan hanya bisa dipendam sendiri. Dari hari ke hari bayang-bayang Seokjin terus meneror-nya. Muncul dalam bentuk khayalan, hingga bunga tidur malam. Bahkan dengan mengherankannya, Namjoon pernah tak sengaja mengkhayalkan bahwa yang sedang memperbaiki dasinya adalah Seokjin, padahal itu mama-nya. Jika sudah begitu, Namjoon akan mengeluarkan ponselnya mencari nomer Seokjin lalu kembali gamang akan menghubungi atau tidak. Keingiannya dan ketakutannya bertarung. Menghasilkan pemenang yang bernama diam. Di ujung cerita ponselnya pun berakhir kembali masuk saku, atau tergeletak manis di suatu tempat.

Belum lagi mama-nya yang sama sekali tak membantu. Setiap hari kerjanya adalah membangga-banggakan Seokjin. Yang rajin, yang jago memasak, yang ramah pada semua orang, yang hebat mengatur keuangan (baca :menawar harga). Dan yang paling sering dikatakan sang mama, "Alangkah bagusnya kalau gadis itu bisa jadi menantu dikeluarga ini." Lalu Namjoon entah mengapa akan salah tingkah mendengar itu. Padahal belum tentu dia yang dimaksud. Karena masih ada dua putra lagi di keluarga itu.

Kecuali, jika boleh di-eliminasi. Yoongi diketahui sejak dulu hanya pernah tersenyum untuk seorang gadis bernama Jimin; teman sepermainan Taehyung sejak kecil. Serta Taehyung sendiri yang telah mengikrarkan diri hanya akan menikahi anak gadis dokter pribadi keluarga mereka; si tomboy Jungkook. Berarti tinggal Namjoon yang tak begitu populer dikalangan gadis-gadis. Yah, meskipun itu menurutnya.

Hingga suatu hari terjadilah sebuah insiden, yang entah harus Namjoon syukuri atau tidak. Ketika Yoongi meminjam ponselnya untuk mengirim pesan pada seseorang, namun ternyata malah terkirim pada nomer Seokjin. Tepat saat Yoongi selesai menjelaskan padanya, Seokjin menelpon seketika itu juga dia panik bukan main. Namjoon gugup, tapi akhirnya dengan dorongan Yoongi dia mengangkat panggilan itu. Sempat dia dengar Yoongi menitipkan maaf, kemudian suara halus Seokjin langsung menyapa pendengarannya, Namjoon sesaat kehilangan kata. Untungnya kehadiran Yoongi sedikit banyak menjadikannya berani. Sebagai seorang kakak, dia akan mengambil tanggung jawab meluruskan yang terjadi. Dengan pelan dia menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang dilakukan Yoongi, dan untungnya Seokjin mengerti.

 _"Oh, jadi hanya salah paham. Baiklah, aku mengerti."_

 _"Maafkan kami, Seokjin-sshi."_

 _"Tidak masalah. Lagipula aku bersyukur, ini berarti aku memberikan nomer yang benar. Aku sempat khawatir memberikan nomer yang salah pekan lalu, karena kau tak kunjung menghubungiku. Tapi, syukurlah ternyata nomernya benar."_

Namjoon sekali lagi kehilangan kata, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Hal yang tadi dikatakan Seokjin, seakan berarti wanita itu menunggunya dia menghubunginya. Ah, harusnya dari kemarin-kemarin Namjoon punya keberanian. Kenapa sih dia sangat pengecut? Yang dilakukannya terdengar tidak sopan. Huh, tidak sopan? atau... tidak jantan? Entahlah, perbedaannya samar.

 _"Ak-aku...hanya...tak sempat. Ya, tak sempat. Maaf."_

 _"Tidak apa-apa, Namjoon-sshi. Jadi, sudah punya jawaban untuk permintaanku pekan lalu?"_

Oh, iya. Permintaan itu, bagaimana mungkin Namjoon bisa lupa. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menyesal.

 _"Emm... Tentang makan malam? Maaf, belum. Maaf, aku belum sempat. ... ugh, maaf." lirihnya.  
_

Suara manis Seokjin terdengar tertawa di seberang sana. " _Kau tidak se-bersalah itu, Namjoon-sshi. Permintaan maafmu banyak sekali. Aku sedikit khawatir menerimannya. Apa aku layak?"_

 _"Ah... maaf."_ Lagi-lagi Seokjin tertawa. Suaranya...indah. Namjoon harap dia bisa mendengar lebih sering.

 _"Kalau kau minta maaf sekali lagi, aku rasa aku akan dapat hadiah payung cantik."_

Namjoon ikut tertawa kecil. Bibir bawahnya dia gigit setelah itu. Dan, Namjoon rasa dia tengah mabuk. Kesadarannya saat ini benar-benar tipis dan tak terjangkau. Tadi dia gugup, lalu sekarang tertawa riang. Suasana hatinya berubah haluan dengan cepat. Dia berdebar, sekaligus senang. Apa namanya ini?

 _"Aku bisa melakukannya sekali lagi, agar kau bisa dapat sebuket bunga. Mau?"_ tawa Seokjin segera terdengar mengalun.

Oh, astaga. Dia baru saja menggombal. Yang benar saja? Itu tadi tak termasuk gombalan kan? Sejenak Namjoon menyesal, tapi tawa Seokjin menghilangkan sesalnya. Sama sekali tak terdengar ada kesan penolakan. Namjoon harap dia tidak berdosa dengan berharap Seokjin pun punya keinginan sama dengannya. Oh, Tuhan. Mungkin malam ini dia punya bahan khayalan indah pengantar tidur.

Lucu sekali, ini untuk pertama kalinya terjadi ketika dia bisa tergelak bebas karena dan bersama seorang gadis.

Hatinya ini, yang sedang berdesir hangat, yang sedang terbang mengawang. Disebut apa keadaannya ini?

Sementara Namjoon asyik dengan obrolannya, Yoongi diam-diam beranjak pergi dengan senyuman. Meninggalkan sang kakak yang dia yakini sebenarnya sedang jatuh hati tapi ragu untuk mengakui. Oke, syukurlah rencananya berhasil. Semoga dia tak lagi melihat si kakak memandangi kontak seorang gadis dengan raut bimbang.

-o0o-

I found a love for me

 _Ku temukan cintaku_

Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead

 _Kasih, cukup selami dan ikuti aku_

Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet

 _Ya, ku temukan seorang gadis, cantik dan manis_

Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me

 _Oh, ku tak pernah tahu bahwa kau menantiku_

'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love

 _Karena kita masih anak2 saat kita jatuh cinta_

Not knowing what it was

 _Tak mengerti apa-apa_

I will not give you up this time

 _Aku takkan menyerah kali ini_

But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own

 _Tapi kasih, cukup kecup aku perlahan, hatimu sepenuhnya milikku_

And in your eyes, you're holding mine

 _Dan dari matamu, kaulah milikku_

* * *

"HYUNG!"

"Oh? Tae, kenapa?"

"Hyung aneh, beberapa hari ini melamun tanpa sebab. Bahkan tersenyum, itu menakuti kami apalagi nenek yang terus khawatir. Hyung mengabaikan makanan yang terhidang, tidak segera menjawab jika ditanya, dan yang paling parah tersenyum setelah melihat udang. Kalau hyung punya masalah mental, sebaiknya beri tahu aku segera."

"Taehyung-ah, bicara-lah yang sopan!"

" _Mian._ "

Taehyung memang kadang kelewatan kalau bicara, tapi semua yang dikatakannya selalu kebenaran.

Namjoon bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini. Tidak seperti kakak sulungnya yang biasa. Yang dulunya tidak begitu peduli pada keberadaan ponsel, sekarang kemana-mana bawa ponsel dan selalu terlihat berkirim pesan entah dengan siapa. Selera musiknya juga berubah. Dari hip-hop yang menghentak ke musik klasik yang mendayu-dayu.

"Seokjin bilang Paman Sehun mengundang keluarga kita makan malam." tiba-tiba Namjoon berucap, dan itu terdengar sangat jelas oleh seluruh anggota keluarga.

Baik Taehyung, Yoongi, kedua orang tua mereka, bahkan nenek Han berhenti menyuap. Waktu seperti terhenti beberapa detik. Taehyung menganga, nenek tersedak, papa-mama-nya baku pandang keheranan, hanya Yoongi yang masih terlihat biasa meski tadi sempat terlihat shock.

Seokjin yang itu?

"Kapan kau dan Seokjin bertemu?" ayah mereka akhirnya bersuara.

"Ka-kami saling berkirim pesan. Sebenarnya dia sudah meminta sejak pekan lalu saat mama memintaku mengantarnya pulang dari pasar. Tapi aku baru sempat memberitahu kalian sekarang."

"Oh, begitu?" si kepala keluarga mengangguk paham.

Taehyung memperhatikan mama dan papa-nya yang saling melirik penuh arti, kemudian Yoongi kakaknya juga tersenyum kecil dengan cara yang aneh. Dia mulai berfikir ada sesuatu yang tidak dia ketahui tetang sang kakak sulung. Tapi apa?

"Katakan pada Seokjin kita akan datang. Tapi mungkin hanya papa, mama-mu, dan kau. Karena Yoongi harus mewakili papa untuk undangan dari Assosiasi di Soul. Nenek juga tidak bisa ikut karena dokter sudah menyuruhnya istirahat, sedangkan Taehyung harus menemani nenek di rumah."

Taehyung ingin protes atas keputusan si kepala keluarga, tapi mata besar ayahnya yang melotot membungkamnya segera. Aduh, padahalkan dia ingin ikut makan-makan. Lagipula kenapa hanya bertiga? Itu terkesan seperti mereka akan melakukan pinangan.

OHHH! Pinangan?

Namjoon Hyung dan putri paman Sehun yang katanya angkuh itu?

Ah, mustahil. Tapi, kenapa wajah kakaknya Namjoon terlihat berseri-seri bahagia?

* * *

 **Sepenuh Hati**

* * *

Sejak dari rumah, jantung Namjoon berdebar tak karuan. Meski berulang kali dia sendiri telah menegaskan pada dirinya bahwa ini hanya makan malam biasa, tapi tetap saja dia merasa gugup mengingat itu akan menjadi pertemuannya kembali dengan Seokjin. Namjoon tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa seperti ini. Yah, sekalipun sudut hatinya memahamkannya apa ini, namun Namjoon tak berani memupuk harap. Karena jika gayung tak bersambut, dia tak siap untuk sakit.

Namjoon tahu, dia telah jatuh hati. Dia tak bodoh untuk mengakui, bahwa sosok Seokjin telah mencuri perhatiannya dengan cara yang teramat sederhana. Tak butuh banyak alasan, Seokjin terlihat menarik dimatanya. Itu begitulah Namjoon jatuh cinta padanya.

Tapi, siapapun tahu Seokjin tidaklah sesederhana itu. Wanita itu cerdas, cantik, dari keluarga baik-baik. Singkatnya, Seokjin sempurna. Semacam tokoh wanita dalam novel, tapi dia nyata dalam hidup Namjoon. Wanita berpenampilan sederhana yang berburu belanjaan dapur di pasar, yang telah menculiknya dan melemparnya ke taman cinta adalah si Seokjin yang sempurna itu.

Dan, sekarang lihat Namjoon. Pria yang kebetulan beruntung lahir di keluarga kaya, namun sebenarnya tanpa itu semua dia hanya seorang pria cacat. Tangan kanannya yang selalu terselip di saku celana itu tak pernah berguna. Namjoon jauh dari layak apalagi sempurna untuk Seokjin. Tapi dia bisa apa? Kenyataannya Namjoon malah membeli sebuket bunga yang indah untuk Seokjin. Bukannya dia akan berharap, hanya saja untuk sekali ini dia akan membiarkan dirinya mengekspresikan keinginan hati. Hadiah yang indah, untuk seseorang yang indah.

Namjoon terbata menjelaskan pada mama-nya yang menatapnya tak percaya juga pada bunga yang didekapnya ketika diantar ke rumah oleh kurir.

"Ak-aku rasa kita harus membawa sesuatu, ma."

Mama-nya hanya tersenyum maklum. "Tentu sayang. Tapi, pastikan tangan Seokjin sendiri yang menerima hadiah-mu, bukan papanya." Namjoon mengangguk kaku. Dia berharap sesegera mungkin bunga ini berpindah tangan darinya. Tatapan kedua orang tuanya membuat Namjoon kikuk.

Ternyata, apa mau dikata. Yang menyambut kedatangan mereka adalah Tuan Sehun. Namjoon tambah kikuk saat Tuan Sehun juga menatapnya dan bunganya dengan heran. Namjoon khawatir akan dianggap lancang. Namun sepertinya tidak. Karena Tuan Sehun hanya menepuk pundaknya sambil berteriak memanggil Seokjin.

Seokjin pun muncul sesaat kemudian, dengan dress selutut berwarna putih. Rambutnya digelung tinggi ke atas hingga menampilkan leher jenjangnya yang indah. Poni-nya ditata sedikit berantakan. Memancing keinginan Namjoon untuk merapikannya. Dan senyum itu, yang selalu terbayang dibenaknya kini sedang tersungguh nyata di depan mata Namjoon.

"Bunga yang indah, Namjoon-sshi." gumam Seokjin.

"Ah, ini... untukmu. Maaf, aku rasa kami sedikit terlambat." Namjoon terlalu asyik menikmati memandang Seokjin, sampai lupa hadiahnya. Bunga itu disodorkan pada Seokjin yang menerimanya sambil tersenyum. Bunga itu dipandangi dengan kagum oleh Seokjin. Wanita itu terlihat senang sekali.

Jadi, apa sedang Namjoon lihat ini? Bunga yang indah, ditangan seorang gadis yang indah? Tidak.

Yang dilihatnya hanya-lah kepolosan seorang gadis muda yang sedang mengagumi keindahan sebuket bunga. Namjoon bersumpah tidak pernah memandang yang se-menghangatkan ini sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak pernah terlambat, _Oppa._ Selamat datang!"

 _Oppa?_

Aduh, Namjoon berdebar untuk sebutan itu.

.o0o.

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms

 _Kasih, aku menari dalam gelap bersamamu dipelukanku_

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song

 _Tak beralas kaki di atas rumput, mendengarkan lagu kesukaan kita_

When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath

 _Saat kau bilang, kau terlihat berantakan, aku berbisik dengan pelan_

But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight

 _Tapi dengarkan ini kasih, kau terlihat sempurna malam ini_

.o0o.

Itu hanya sekedar sebuah makan malam. Jauh-jauh hari Namjoon bersumpah itulah yang dia tanamkan dalam pikirannya. Adapun bunga yang diberikannya... Entahlah. Mungkin itu toleransi terakhir yang mampu dia lakukan untuk meredam kegilaan perasaannya.

Demi Tuhan, dia tak ingin bermimpi yang muluk.

Seokjin yang berada di puncak keindahan yang tak akan pernah mampu dia gapai dengan tangan lumpuhnya. Tapi, bagaimana dia harus mengartikan pesan singkat Seokjin ini?

"Aku berharap yang tadi bukan pertemuan terakhir kita, _Oppa_. Terima kasih telah datang :), dan juga bunga-nya."

* * *

 **SEPENUH HATI**

 _._

 _._

* * *

Setelah acara makan malam itu, Namjoon dan Seokjin menjadi lebih dekat dan semakin dekat.

Pertemuan demi pertemuan. Mulai dari kebetulan yang "terencana" di pasar setiap hari selasa. Menjalani hobi mereka yang sama-sama suka berburu makanan enak dan murah di kedai kecil. Atau hanya sekedar bertemu untuk menghabiskan segelas kopi bagi Namjoon dan Latte untuk Seokjin di sebuah caffe di akhir pekan.

Seokjin sedikit terkejut mendapati lipbalm-nya lebih cepat berkurang dibanding lipstick. Juga aneka make up-nya yang jadi awet jarang tersentuh. Parfum mahalnya juga.

Hm, sepertinya sejak mengenal Namjoon dia lebih suka dandanan yang simple dan memakai out-fit yang sederhana, bukannya dress-dress seperti kemarin-kemarin. Bukannya apa, tapi dia pikir Namjoon jenis pria yang menyukai kesederhanaan. Jadi akan dia tunjukan kesederhanaan yang dia punya. Lagipula, sejujurnya Seokjin tak begitu suka dandanan tebal serta aroma parfum yang menyengat. Dalam hal ini sepertinya dia dan Namjoon cocok.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kecocokan, sebenarnya mereka cocok dalam banyak hal. Makanan dan penampilan hanya salah satu diiantaranya. Dan kalau boleh Seokjin akui, sebenarnya dia senang bahwa dengan Namjoon-lah segala kecocokan itu ditemukan. Namjoon, pria pertama yang menatapnya terpana padahal penampilannya berantakan dan bau keringat. Namjoon juga-lah pria pertama yang mengantarnya pulang dari tempat tidak bergengsi bernama pasar. Pria pertama yang membuatnya naik mobil mewah bukan dengan gaun mahal dan sepatu hak tinggi. Hari itu, Seokjin merasa bak Cinderella lusuh yang diantar pulang sang pangeran. Itu sebenarnya memalukan, namun berkesan.

Namjoon memang benar-benar gambaran nyata seorang pangeran. Wajahnya yang rupawan dengan senyumnya yang menawan. Sosoknya sederhana tapi bersahaja. Bersahabat dan menyenangkan. Tak salah memang jika ayahnya menyebut Namjoon itu Pria Idaman. Seokjin membayangkan, betapa beruntung wanita yang mampu mencuri hati pria itu kelak. Jika itu dirinya, dia pasti akan sangat berbahagia.

Sayang, Seokjin pernah mendengar si pangeran kadang terlihat tak percaya diri dengan kelumpuhan tangannya. Padahal sebenarnya tidak pernah ada yang memandang remeh dirinya hanya karena itu. Namjoon itu cerdas, punya kebribadian yang baik dan itu tak ada apa-apa-nya jika dibandingkan dengan kekurangannya. Jika saja Seokjin adalah gadis yang di piih Namjoon, dia akan membisiki pria itu dengan dengan kata sayang tiap hari. Dari pada mendengar hinaan, lebih baik jika mendengar ungkapan cinta dari orang-orang tersayang.

Ah, memikirkan itu jadi membuat Seokjin tersipu. Dia harus menghentikan khayalannya ini karena sudah terlalu tinggi.

.

.

.

Seokjin tidak tahu harus bahagia atau tidak, saat tiba-tiba ayahnya mengatakan bahwa selama ini diam-diam telah mengatur perjodohan antara dirinya dan Namjoon bersama orang tua kedua pria itu. Dia berdebar sekaligus senang karena memang dia menyukai Namjoon, tapi khawatir juga jika ternyata Namjoon menolak perjodohan itu. Seokjin sangat berharap. Jika Namjoon menolak maka dia akan patah hati.

Lama sekali dia termenung setelah ayahnya menginstruksikannya untuk bertemu Namjoon di sebuah restoran, hanya berdua.

Meski sebelum ini mereka telah bertemu berkali-kali, namun hari ini adalah pertemuan yang diatur bagi mereka untuk membicarakan perjodohan itu. Seokjin gugup sekali sampai-sampai dia datang setengah jam sebelum waktu yang dijanjikan untuk mempersiapkan dirinya. Dan ternyata Namjon datang sepuluh menit setelahnya. Mereka sama-sama terlihat gugup.

Sejak Namjoon datang, Seokjin tak berhenti memilin-milin baju-nya. Beberapa menit pertama, yang mereka lakukan hanya diam dan melakukan gerakan tidak penting seperti memperbaiki letak sendok hingga menggeser gelas kosong. Seokjin terus menunggu kapan kiranya Namjoon akan membuka percakapan mereka. Dan suara berat itu pun terdengar. Seokjin pun menegakkan kepala.

"Orang tua kita menjodohkan kita."

Seokjin mengangguk, "Ya." Dan mereka terjebak hening lagi. Seokjin pikir Namjoon akan mengatakan hal lain, tapi tak kunjung ada kata yang terucap.

"Apa pendapatmu, _Oppa?"_

"Ak-aku tidak tahu. Maksudku... kau cantik Seokjin. Kau gadis yang luar biasa. Aku... Entahlah." Namjoon menjawab kacau. Terlihat jika pria itu resah. Tapi sayangnya Seokjin mengartikan itu sebagai penolakan. Dia sudah siap menangis sekarang, dan sedang coba dia tahan.

"Kau menolak. Apa aku benar?"

"Seokjin..." Namjoon berseru lirih. Suaranya sarat akan keputus asaan. "Aku cacat, sementara kau adalah gadis yang sempurna. Menikah denganku, kau tidak akan pernah tahu rasanya mengendarai mobil dengan suamimu yang menyetir. Tak akan pernah ada pelukan hangat dengan kedua lengan yang merengkuhmu. Orang akan berbisik dibelakangmu tentang suamimu yang cacat. Tidak Seokjin! **Bagaimana mungkin aku menghancurkan kehidupan seorang gadis seperti itu. Aku hanya akan menjadi beban.** "

Seokjin terpana. Namjoon menolak dengan alasan tak ingin mengecewakan Seokjin sendiri. Sekedar alasankah?

Tanpa sadar Seokjin mengakitfkan rada psikolog-nya. Mengamati Namjoon lebih cermat. Matanya yang menghindar untuk bersitatap. Kerut senyum pahitnya yang dipaksakan. Tenggorokannya yang terus bergerak karena Namjoon berkali-kali menelan ludah. Seokjin mengingat lagi kalimat-kalimat Namjoon dan menganalisanya.

 _"Menikah denganku, kau tidak akan pernah tahu rasanya mengendarai mobil dengan suamimu yang menyetir. Tak akan pernah ada pelukan hangat dengan kedua lengan yang merengkuhmu..."_ itu adalah apa yang seharusnya hanya dipikirkan seorang gadis. Bagaimana bisa Namjoon mengatahui hal seperti itu?

"... _Orang akan berbisik dibelakangmu tentang suamimu yang cacat. Tidak Seokjin! Bagaimana mungkin aku menghancurkan kehidupan seorang gadis seperti itu. Aku hanya akan menjadi beban."_

Suami? Namjoon menyebut dua kali kata suami. Secara tak sengaja Namjoon mengungkapkan membayangkan dirinya berada di posisi itu. Padahal ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka sebagai pasangan yang dijodohkan.

Namjoon, memikirkannya? Benarkah?

Kalau begitu Seokjin akan memastikankannya. "Apa kau menyukaiku, Namjoon-shhi?"

Namjoon terlihat terbelalak kaget, dan mimiknya langsung bimbang, "Seokjin..."

"Iya atau tidak."

"Ya... Tapi..."

Seokjin tertawa pahit tanpa suara. Kalimat Namjoon menggantung tanpa mampu dia lanjutkan. Mungkin karena dia tahu Seokjin telah kecewa. Jika Namjoon berani, ingin sekali dia menjawab "Sangat". Harusnya saat ini Seokjin menamparnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku, Namjoon? Apa aku terlihat seperti remaja yang bermimpi jalan-jalan dengan disopiri pangeran? Atau si manja yang selalu butuh pelukan? Seperti itukah kau menilaiku?"

"Seokjin, kumohon..."

Tangan Seokjin terangkat agar Namjoon membiarkannya bicara. Saat ini berbagai kata seakan berlomba untuk keluar dari lisannya, dan dibutuhkan kesungguhan bagi Seokjin untuk hanya mengatakan hal yang seharusnya memperbaiki keadaan mereka ini. Dia benci drama. Tapi mereka justru sedang terjebak dalam cerita dramatis dua tokoh yang saling menyukai tapi yang satunya mendorong untuk menjauhi.

"Kalau kau tak bisa menyetir, akulah yang akan meyetir untukmu. Kalau kau tak bisa memelukku, aku yang akan memelukmu. Sebagai gantinya, tolong terima kecerobohanku, sifat cerewetku, dan tertawalah jika aku memberimu lelucon yang tak lucu. Sesederhana itu, Namjoon. Dan alih-alih menghancurkan hidupku kau akan justru melengkapinya."

"Jika kau menolakku karena kelumpuhan tanganmu itu, Demi Tuhan! Biarkan aku menjadi tanganmu, Namjoon. Biarkan aku menjadi setengah dari kekuatanmu."

Mendengarnya Namjoon tergugu. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan hatinya terharu. Ketulusan kata-kata Seokjin, dia bisa merasakannya dengan jelas. Memberinya penawar kebimbangan yang selama ini membutnya resah.

Seokjin...

Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know

 _Ya ku temukan seorang wanita, lebih tangguh dari siapapun yang ku kenal_

She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home

 _Dia wujudkan mimpi2ku, aku harap suatu saat aku kan berbagi rumah dengannya_

I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets

 _Ku temukan sebuah cinta, tuk ku jaga lebih dari rahasia2ku_

To carry love, to carry children of our own

 _Menjaga cinta, menjaga anak2 milik kita_

We are still kids, but we're so in love

 _Kita masih anak2, tapi kita begitu mencintai_

Fighting against all odds

 _Berjuang hadapi semua rintangan_

I know we'll be alright this time

 _Aku tahu kita akan berhasil kali ini_

Darling, just hold my hand

 _Kasih, genggamlah tanganku_

Be my girl, I'll be your man

 _Jadilah kekasihku, aku kan jadi kekasihmu_

I see my future in your eyes

 _Ku lihat masa depanku di matamu_

[Chorus 2]

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms

 _Kasih, aku menari dalam gelap bersamamu dipelukanku_

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song

 _Tak beralas kaki di atas rumput, mendengarkan lagu kesukaan kita_

When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful

 _Saat aku melihatmu dengan gaun itu, kau terlihat sangat cantik_

I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight

 _Aku tak pantas tuk ini kasih, kau terlihat sangat sempurna malam ini_

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms

 _Kasih, aku menari dalam gelap bersamamu dipelukanku_

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song

 _Tak beralas kaki di atas rumput, mendengarkan lagu kesukaan kita_

I have faith in what I see

 _Aku punya keyakinan dengan yang ku lihat_

Now I know I have met an angel in person

 _Kini ku sadar, aku bertemu bidadari berwujud manusia_

And she looks perfect

 _Dan dia terlihat sempurna_

I don't deserve this

 _Aku tak pantas tuk ini_

You look perfect tonight

 _Kau terlihat sempurna malam ini_

* * *

End

* * *

A/N : Okay, Namjin selesai. Next akan ada Yoonmin.

Maaf, aku tahu ini masih banyak banget kekurangannya. Feel-nya juga susah banget untuk dibangun. Makanya dikerjainnya lama. Semoga kalian suka. Sampai ketemu next Chap.


	6. Chapter 2a (Yoonmin)

**Sepenuh Hati**

* * *

 _Aku hanya bisa melihatmu_  
 _Aku hanya bisa melihatmu seorang_

 _Kau masih bersinar_  
 _Kau yang seharum aroma bunga_

* * *

 **Chapter 2a**

 _Yoonmin_

 _._

 _._

Jika mendengar kata bunga, maka yang terlitas dipikiran Yoongi adalah Jimin.

Ini bukan sekedar berarti Jimin gadis yang seindah bunga. Atau karena Jimin adalah anak seorang pemilik toko bunga terkenal di kota itu, Min's Florist. Juga bukan hanya karena Jimin selalu beraroma seharum bunga. Tidak. Lebih dari itu,

Bagi Yoongi, Jimin adalah bunga pertama yang tumbuh dihatinya. Yang selama ini telah dia rawat dan jaga agar tumbuh mekar ranum ketika tiba masa untuk mempersuntingnya.

Sejak Jimin masih anak kecil 5 tahun, hingga kini menjelma sebagai peri manis berwajah gadis muda 23 tahun. Yoongi telah menyimpankannya tempat istimewa dihati dan hidupnya.

Katakanlah Yoongi naif. Atau sebut saja dia kekanak-kanakan. Tapi dia sendiri percaya, bahwa jiwa hanya punya satu kepingan penyempurna. Dan Jimin-lah penyempurna jiwa-nya. Yang pertama dan satu-satunya.

-o0o-

Jimin dan Taehyung memang dikenal sebagai sebagai dua sahabat dekat oleh keluarga masing-masing. Jimin kecil sering dititip-kan kerumah besar Taehyung jika orang tua-nya sedang harus bepergian, ayah mereka teman bisnis dan mereka akan sama-sama diasuh nenek Han. Karena Taehyung dan Jimin seumuran maka mereka cepat dekat. Saking dekatnya, dulu waktu mereka kecil sering ada yang bilang mereka akan serasi jika bersama sebagai pasangan kekasih. Tapi, jika mendengar itu baik Jimin atau Taehyung akan sama-sama menjerit tidak mau.

"Cih! Mana mau aku pacaran dengan si pendek itu." pekik Taehyung sengit. Sedang Jimin akan menangis ke pelukan ibu-nya mengadukan Taehyung yang mengatainya.

Lalu suatu hari ketika mereka bermain dikebun buah milik keluarga Taehyung, saat saling berkejaran di sekeling kebun diantara para pekerja yang memanen buah kedua bocah itu bertengkar. Para pekerja yang gemas dengan tingkah kedua-nya pun menasehati agar mereka berbaikan sambil menjodoh-jodohkan. Seperti biasa, Taehyung akan berteriak tidak mau sambil menyebut-nyebut Jimin kecil pendek. Gadis kecil itu berlari dan menangis keras-keras. Tapi sayangnya, hari itu tidak ada sang ibu maupun nenek Han yang bisa memeluknya.

Jimin kecil terus menangis, meski para pekerja itu sudah bergantian menenangkannya itu tak menghentikan rengekannya. Lalu kemudian muncullah Yoongi kecil yang saat itu baru berusia tujuh tahun.

"Jimini, mengapa menangis?" Dia bertanya dengan dewasanya, dan Jimin menjawab sambil sesegukan.

"Tae- hiks, Tae bilang tidak mau pacaran denganku hiks, karena aku pendek."

"Eoh, dia mengatakan itu?"

Jimin kecil hanya mengangguk dengan tangan mungil yang masih mengusap matanya yang basah dan bibir yang mencebik sempurna. Yoongi pun meraih tangannya agar berhenti mengusap, "Sttt... jangan menangis lagi. Kalau Taehyung tidak mau jadi pacarmu, Yoongi _Oppa_ yang akan menjadi pacarmu. _Arrachi!_ " ganti Yoongi yang mengusap, menghapus air matanya. Kemudian dia dibawanya Jimin pergi dari sana untuk makan buah-buahan matang yang baru dipanen. Jimin pun berhenti menangis.

Saat itu, Jimin akui dia mengerti apapun. Tapi dia masih mengingatnya dengan jelas moment itu, dan akan tersenyum malu jika mengenangnya. Karena hari itu, dia tak bermain dengan Taehyung tapi dengan Yooongi seharian. Dan sejak itu pula, Jimin akan merasa malu jika bertemu Yoongi. Pipi-nya akan bersemu merah dan memilih bersembunyi menghindar lalu diam-diam mengintip Yoongi.

Itu terus terjadi hingga kini.

* * *

 **SEPENUH HATI**

 _._

 _._

* * *

Time's been ticking, hearts are runnin'

 _Waktu telah berdetak, hati yang berlari_

Think that Cupid's up to somethin'

 _Berpikir dewa asmara merencanakan sesuatu_

You asked me how I feel, I say nothin'

 _Kau bertanya padaku bagaimana aku merasa, aku tak mengatakan apapun_

But lately color seems so bright

 _Tapi akhir-akhir ini terlihat begitu cerah berwarna_

And the stars light up the night

 _Dan bintang-bintang menerangi malam_

My feet they feel so light

 _Kakiku mereka merasa sangat ringan_

I'm ignoring all the signs

 _Aku mengabaikan semua tanda-tanda_

I keep on frontin', yeah, I stay bluffin'

 _Aku terus berbangga, ya, aku tetap menggertak_

I keep you wonderin'

 _Aku terus bertanya-tanya'_

Keep you huntin' for my lovin'

 _Terus berburu untuk cintaku_

But I crave us huggin'

 _Karena aku ingin kita berpelukan_

Yeah, I stay stubborn

 _Ya, aku tetap membandel_

Cause I can't admit that you got all the strings

 _Karena aku tak bisa mengakui, bahwa kau punya tali_

And know just how to tug 'em

 _Dan tahu bagaimana untuk menarik mereka_

.

.

.

Dua tahun terakhir ini, Yoongi dan Jimin tak bertemu karena Jimin melanjutkan sekolah ke Jepang.

Sebagai adik yang perhatian, tentu Taehyung tahu bahwa ada yang merindukan sahabatnya itu dengan teramat sangat. Makanya jika dia sedang menelpon sahabat baik-nya itu untuk melepas rindu, Taehyung akan dengan sengaja melakukannya disekitar Yoongi sambil menyalakan speaker agar sang kakak bisa mendengar suara Jimin. Dan Taehyung bisa melihat kebahagian dari senyum terkulum kakaknya. Ah, dasar pasangan bodoh.

Juga sebagai sahabat yang baik, dia tahu bahwa Jimin juga merindukan sang kakak. Pemandangan pipi memerah tiap Jimin mendengar nama Yoongi. Ugh, menggelikan.

Dan di pesta ulang tahun pernikahan orang tua mereka ini akan menjadi pertemuan kembali bagi Yoongi dan Jimin. Aduh, Taehyung tak sabar menonton pasangan kikuk itu saat bertemu. Ini pasti menarik. Ketika sosok Jimin dan kedua orang tuanya mulai terlihat matanya, Taehyung menyenggol Yoongi pelan.

" _Hyung,_ Jimin di sini."

Mata sipit Yoongi secepat kilat melirik. Dan Jimin benar-benar di sana. Mengenakan mini dress berwarna putih gading dengan motif bunga melekat serasi dengan kulit putih bersihnya. Rambut panjang yang terjalin dengan tatanan rapi. Bibir ranumnya menyunggingkan senyum manis. Yoongi ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Tidak ingin menghampiri?" Taehyung mencoba memprovokasi. Tapi kakaknya itu hanya meliriknya sekali lalu tersenyum sebelum meneguk minuman yang tergenggam di tangan. Taehyung mendesah gemas. Ah, tidak seru!

"Ya sudah, aku saja yang ke sana. _Hyung_ menonton saja di sini. Aku akan membawa Jimin dan memperkenalkannya dengan seorang pria yang berani mengajaknya bicara, dan _Hyung,_ tetaplah menonton!." sindirnya sinis.

.

.

"JIMINIEE!"

"Taehyungie!"

Bukan Taehyung namanya kalau tak membuat keributan. Orang-orang yang mengenal keluarga Tuan Chanyeol semua orang sudah maklum dengan itu. Si bungsu memang kadang bersikap heboh tanpa kenal temapat dan waktu. Seperti halnya mereka memaklumi bahwa bungsu Tuan Chanyeol dengan bungsu Tuan Minho adalah _patner in crime_ sejak kecil.

"Yah! Dua tahun pergi kau tidak tinggi-tinggi juga. Kasihan, untung kau manis" Taehyung mengacak rambut Jimin yang langsung di tepis.

"Ah, Tae. Kau bisa merusak rambutku." Jimin memberenggut merapikan rambutnya.

Orang tua mereka hanya menonton tingkah keduanya sambil menggeleng. Meski sudah dewasa, pola permainan kedua anak itu tidak pernah berubah. Yang berubah hanya fisik keduanya. Taehyung yang tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan, sedang Jimin tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik mungil yang menggemaskan. Sampai saat ini masih banyak orang yang menjodohkan mereka, dan reaksi mereka hampir masih sama. Taehyung yang berteriak, dua kali. Pertama berteriak menolak, kedua berteriak kesakitan karena Jimin akan mencubitnya dengan tidak main-main.

"Bagaimana Jepang? Pasti seru, kau sepertinya betah sampai dua tahun tak kunjung kembali." Taehyung tidak sabar mendengar cerita Jimin soal pengalamannya selama di Jepang.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Kau tidak lupa oleh-oleh-ku kan?"

"Ya."

Jawabannya Jimin singkat sekali, seperti tak berniat ngobrol. Matanya juga tak menatap Taehyung, padahal kalau dilihat-lihat pandangan Jimin satu garis lurus kearahnya tapi bukan dia yang lihat.

"Jimin?"

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak mendengarku ya?"

"Eoh, tiadak _kok_." Sekarang Jimin baru benar-benar menatapnya sambil _nyengir._ Hoo, ada yang tidak beres. Tehyung menoleh ke belakang, ke arah sebelumnya Jimin melihat. Dan dia langsung mendengung sebal.

"Ahh, _jinja_!" ternyata ada Yoongi yang juga sedang melihat kearah mereka dari kejauhan. Jadi, tadi mereka saling bertatapan dibelakang Taehyung? Sialan!

"Kalian benar-benar membuatku gila. Berhentilah saling menyukai diam-diam. Bodoh! Aku mau pergi saja!" Taehyung pergi dengan dongkol. Dia tak tahan lagi dengan cerita cinta kedua sejoli itu.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N : Hallo, saya muncul lagi.

Memang sengaja pendek, kan masih pembukaan Perhatian! Tolong jangan salfok sama persahabatan VMIN, main cast-nya di sini adalah Yoonmin. Okay.

Kalau mau update cepet, review dong.


	7. Chapter 2b (Yoonmin)

**Sepenuh Hati**

* * *

 _Aku hanya bisa melihatmu_  
 _Aku hanya bisa melihatmu seorang_

 _Kau masih bersinar_  
 _Kau yang seharum aroma bunga_

* * *

 **Chapter 2a**

 _Yoonmin_

 _._

 _._

Apa cemilan favorit Jimin? Well, tanyakan itu pada Yoongi. Dan dengan yakin dia akan menjawab, "Strawberry, yang di celupkan ke dalam lelehan cokelat manis."

Lalu tanyakan pada Taehyung, apa rutinitas Yoongi yang paling menyebalkan menurutnya. Si bungsu juga pasti akan menjawab dengan raut jengkel, "Mengunjungi kebun strawberry setiap minggu, menghabiskan hampir setengah hari hanya untuk memetik strawberry kualitas terbaik kemudian di kirim kerumah Jimin. Huh, tidak produktif!"

Jika sudah begitu, biasanya Taehyung dapat teguran mama-nya.

Well, tentu saja. Mama mereka kan pro pria romantis. Meski yang romantis dalam sepi ala Yoongi itu sedikit menyebalkan, namun tetap saja itu manis sekali. Akan lebih manis, jika Jimin tahu bahwa strawberry yang selama ini datang gratis ke rumahnya adalah pilihan langsung dari mata jeli dan sifat perfeksionis Yoongi.

-o0o-

Tapi, sejak kepergian Jimin ke Jepang Yoongi mengganti rutinitasnya itu menjadi kunjungan rutin ke toko bunga mama Jimin dan dia bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian di sana dengan bantu-bantu kegiatan penjualan atau ngobrol banyak dengan mama-nya Jimin. Topiknya tentu saja tidak pernah jauh-jauh seputar Jimin yang sebenarnya diam-diam dirindukan Yoongi. Dengan begini kerinduannya sedikit terobati.

Nyonya Taemin, mama Jimin pun tahu bahwa Yoongi menaruh hati pada sulung kesayangannya. Wanita paruh baya itu akan tersenyum maklum tiap Yoongi berdiri lama di depan foto Jimin yang terpasang di ruang kerjanya, anak itu memandangnya penuh rindu. Siapa sangka Yoongi yang pendiam itu, ternyata mencintai anaknya dengan teramat sangat, itu membuatnya terharu.

* * *

 **SEPENUH HATI**

 _._

 _._

* * *

Don't know if I could ever be _  
Tak tahu apakah aku kan bisa_  
Without you cause boy you complete me _  
Tanpamu karena, kasih, kau melengkapiku_  
And in time I know that we'll both see _  
Dan dari dulu aku tahu bahwa kita berdua kan tahu_  
That we're all we need _  
yang kita butuhkan adalah kita_  
Cause you're the apple to my pie _  
Karena kau adalah apel bagi pie ku_  
You're the straw to my berry _  
Kau straw bagi beri-ku_  
You're the smoke to my high _  
Kau asap bagi mabukku_  
And you're the one I wanna marry _  
Dan kau orang yang ingin kunikahi_

.

.

.

Jimin tak habis pikir. Dengan Taehyung dia bisa bercanda sepuasnya sampai suaranya serak, atau bahkan kejar-kejaran sampai tali sendal-nya putus. Pokoknya bersama dengan Taehyung, dia tak pernah merasa harus malu sedikitpun. Sedang dengan Yoongi, jangankan untuk bercanda mengajak bicara saja dia terlalu malu. Karena Yoongi adalah pria yang dia sukai.

Tapi, Jimin selalu berharap sifat malunya bisa sedikit dikurangi agar ada sedikit harapan baginya untuk bisa mengajak Yoongi bicara. Atau setidaknya, dia tidak begitu salah tingkah jika Yoongi yang mengajaknya bicara duluan. Jatuhnya selalu jadi memalukan.

Pernah waktu dulu Jimin ketika SMP terjatuh dihadapan Yoongi, dan kakak sahabatnya itu membantunya bangun. Karena terlalu malu, bukannya berterima kasih Jimin malah langsung ambil langkah seribu menjauhi Yoongi menyembunyikan pipi-nya yang mungkin memerah karena malu. Setelah itu dia menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, mengomel sendiri merasa konyol dan memalukan. Tanpa tahu bahwa Yoongi justru sedang tertawa gemas mengintip perbuatannya.

Sekarang Jimin telah dewasa. Teman-teman sesama gadis seusianya selalu membual tentang pacar mereka. Jimin iri, dia juga berharap punya pacar yang bisa diceritakan di hadapan teman-temannya. Kemudian dia mengingat Yoongi, juga cerita kecil mereka di kebun buah. Saat itu Yoongi bilang, dia-lah yang akan menjadi pacar Jimin. Dia jadi berfikir, apakah Yoongi mengingat itu? Sementara Jimin selama ini tak pernah lupa. Bahkan dia selau berdoa itu bisa jadi kenyataan.

.

.

Hampir saja Jimin patah hati, saat melihat Yoongi mengunjungi toko bunga bersama seorang gadis cantik yang katanya berniat membeli bunga. Jimin setengah mati menjaga air matanya agar tidak tumpah. Dia juga menolak menatap Yoongi meski sekejap padahal dia harus mendampingi wanita itu untuk memilih bunganya.

Melihat wanita muda itu tersenyum pada Yoongi, hati Jimin teriris perih. Dua tahun kepergiannya, ternyata Yoongi bertemu wanita lain yang jauh lebih cantik darinya. Andai sejak dulu Jimin punya keberanian. Andai dia bisa mengatakan pada Yoongi bahwa dia adalah cinta pertamanya.

Kini perasaannya hanya akan terpendam selamanya.

Jimin menatap perih punggung Yoongi yang menjauh, pamit untuk menerima telepon.

"Aku dengar kau suka mawar putih, Jimin." wanita itu mengajaknya bicara.

" _Nde. Bagaimana anda bisa tahu?"_

" Yoongi yang bilang."

" Oh. " seru Jimin tertahan. Tak menyangka jika Yoongi peduli akan hal itu. Baiklah, setidaknya Yoongi masih bisa dianggapnya sebagai kakak. Kakak yang dia sukai.

" Kenapa kau suka putih? Tidakkah itu terlalu polos?" wanita itu bertanya lagi. Jimin tersenyum sebelum menjawab. Menata kembali hatinya, karena jawabannya akan panjang. Mendadak dia merasa sedikit melankolis. Oh, benar. Dia kan baru saja patah hati.

"Mawar putih bagiku berarti simbol ketulusan. Bisa juga berarti cinta yang abadi. Banyak yang bilang putih adalah warna yang netral, melambangkan persahabatan. Aku punya banyak alasan mengapa lebih suka mawar putih."

"Tapi singkatnya, untukku mawar putih cinta pertama yang abadi dalam ketulusan. Mawar merah melambangkan gelora cinta yang membara. Sedangkan cinta yang kupunya mungkin sedikit lebih naif. Dia ada, tapi mungkin hanya akan tersembunyi rapi selamanya." mata Jimin berkaca-kaca untuk kalimatnya yang terakhir. Jujur, dia inginnya saat ini mengusung diri di kamar dan menangis sepuasnya.

"Ah maaf, aku jadi terbawa emosi." sedikit gelagapan Jimin menyeka air mata yang sempat keluar. "Jadi, bunga apa yang anda inginkan?" sebisa mungkin dia berusaha tersenyum.

"Lily. Dia suka Lily, Jimin-ah. Persiapkan pada kami koleksi Lily yang kau punya." tiba-tiba Namjoon muncul diantara mereka. Jimin terkejut, lebih terkejut lagi saat kakak tertua Taehyung sahabatnya itu merangkul pinggul si wanita dengan mesra.

"Kau datang? Aku kira kau sangat sibuk sampai menyuruh Yoongi yang menemaniku." wanita itu dengan sangat natural menatap Namjoon hangat. Kata-katanya terdengar marah, tapi ekspresinya tidak sama sekali. Jimin melongo.

"Maaf, ada banyak hal yang harus selesai sebelum pertunangan kita. Aku janji ini yang terakhir. "

Apa ini? Jadi ternyata wanita itu adalah calon tunjangan kakak tertuanya Taehyung? Jadi Jimin telah salah paham?

"Noona sebaiknya menghukum hyung. Kalau aku tak menelepon mama untuk memaksannya mungkin saat ini hyung masih betah di kantor. " Yoongi juga tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dibelakang Jimin. Punggungnya langsung tegang.

Jimin sebenarnya sedang tak berani menengok kemanapun karena ada Yoongi, tapi dihadapannya Namjoon sedang mencuri kecupan di pipi calon tunangannya. Jimin terpaksa memalingkan pandangan merasa malu. Yoongi yang melihat itu segera menghalangi pandangan Jimin dengan telapak tangannya.

"Hyung, hentikan! Kalian membuat Jimin malu."

Jimin tak bisa mendengar dengan baik saat Namjoon bilang maaf. Jantungnya terlalu ribut karena tangan Yoongi yang terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya. Juga aroma parfum Yoongi yang memenuhi penciumannya. Saat dia memberanikan diri mendongkak ke wajah Yoongi, dan jantungnya malah lebih ribut karena Yoongi memberinya senyuman yang paling manis.

* * *

"Jadi, bagaimana Noona ?"

"Kau benar, Tae. Mereka saling menyukai, tapi sama-sama tak ada mau memulai."

"Noona dan Hyung melakukan seperti yang aku minta kan?"

"Tentu saja. Nanti kita akan pakai cara lain."

Taehyung dan Seokjin bertos ria.

Namjoon yang berada di antara mereka cuma bisa menggeleng tak paham. Sejak adik dan kekasihnya itu kenal baik, Seokjin jadi lebih dekat dengan Taehyung ketimbang dia sendiri yang jelas-jelas saudara kandung.

Kunjungan toko bunga hari ini juga rencana mereka. Namjoon tak paham, kenapa Seokjin tertarik sekali menyatukan Yoongi dan Jimin sejak Taehyung menceritakan hal itu tempo hari. Tapi dia rasa tak masalah selama Seokjin terlihat bahagia.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ternyata mereka adalah cinta pertama untuk satu sama lain. Wah, romantis-nya. Aku akan sangat berbahagia jika mereka secepatnya bisa bersama." pekik Seokjin antusias. Namjoon jadi gemas melihatnya. Tidakkah dia ingat, bahwa dia juga cinta pertama Namjoon?

Taehyung melihat tahapan kakaknya yang terpatri hanya pada Seokjin. Jenggah juga dia lama-lama.

"Hyung, jangan menatap Noona terus. Nanti dia bolong." seloroh Taehyung. Seokjin langsung menatap kekasihnya mengkonfirmasi, Namjoon pasrah merasa tertangkap basah. Akhirnya dia hanya menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung tak menggelak , hal itu mengundang tawa Seokjin.

Sepasang sejoli itu jadi saling mentertawakan, Taehyung mengerang kesal, apa-apaan dia jadi obat nyamuk. "Aaaah... Aku rindu Jungkook." geramnya

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N : Hallo, saya muncul lagi.

Lagi pengen yang pendek, tapi nanti yang terakhir aku kasih panjang kok. Sekali lagi, tolong jangan salfok pada Namjin . Ini buat bonus sama yang penasaran kelanjutan hubungan mereka.

Kalau mau update cepet, review dong.


	8. Chapter 2c (Yoonmin) END

**Sepenuh Hati**

* * *

 _Aku hanya bisa melihatmu_  
 _Aku hanya bisa melihatmu seorang_

 _Kau masih bersinar_  
 _Kau yang seharum aroma bunga_

* * *

 **Chapter 2a**

 _Yoonmin_

 _._

 _Disarankan untuk mendengarkan Spring day Samyang Piano Versi Arrangement_

 _._

Sesungguhnya Yoongi bukanlah seseorang yang pendiam apalagi penyendiri. Hanya saja, dia memang gemar menepi dan mengamati. Dan salah satu pengamatan favorit nya adalah Jimin.

Jimin yang sedang tertawa hingga sepasang matanya menyipit dan hilang sesaat. Jimin yang bemain riang dengan Taehyung hinga rambutnya berantakan. Jimin yang pemalu tapi sebenarnya jahil. Jimin yang diam-diam menyendiri dan bersembunyi, menarikan tarian baletnya bersama hening danau di belakang lahan perkebunan.

Demi Tuhan, saat Jimin mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya seirama alunan musik dengan mata terpejam, Yoongi bersumpah bahwa itu adalah pemandangan terindah se-dunia. Kibaran bajunya yang melayang di udara, poninya yang terserak di dari saat usai, serta wajah kepuasan Jimin setelah melakukan tariannya. Yoongi akan menukar segala kekayaan yang dia punya jika dengan itu dia bisa menyaksikan itu selamanya.

Meski Taehyung selalu mengatainya pengutit gila, Yoongi tak peduli. Adiknya itu tak akn pernahmengerti, bahwa cinta memang penuh dengan kegilaan. Lagipula, dia tak akan melakukannya jika saja Jimin tak berlari menjauh begitu melihatnya menampakkan diri. Jimin selalu seperti itu. Tersipu tiap kali Yoongi mencoba mendekat.

Dan sebenarnya, jujur Yoongi katakan. Bahwa pemandangan Jimin yang tersipu malu adalah salah satu yang paling membuatnya terpesona. Oh, tak terkatakan betapa Yoongi menyukai semburat merah di pipi Jimin di setiap kali Taehyung menyindir mereka sebagai pasangan yang saling mencintai dalam diam.

Jika dikatakan bahwa Yoongi telah jatuh hati begitu dalam untuk Jimin. Maka memang demikian lah adanya. Yoongi akan tersenyum membenarkan.

* * *

 **SEPENUH HATI**

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

Tiga bulan setelah apa yg terjadi antara Jimin, Yoongi, dan Seokjin di toko bunga. Hubungan Jimin dan Seokjin menjadi dekat. Entah bagaimana, Seokjin dengan mudahnya menjalin keakraban dengan Jimin yang katanya cukup pemalu itu.

Dalam beberapa kali kesempatan Seokjin akan berkunjung ke toko bunga untuk sekedar menemani Jimin mengelola usaha itu sambil mengobrol ringan. Atau sebaliknya, Jimin juga beberapa kali menemani kegiatan Seokjin berburu bahan masakan di pasar di pagi hari selasa, dan setelah itu mereka akan bereksperimen di dapur Seokjin sampai jam makan siang. Dan korban yang selalu dipaksa untuk jadi tukang cicip, tentu saja tunangan Seokjin yang malang, Namjoon.

Tapi Namjoon sendiri tak pernah khawatir. Masakan Seokjin-nya adalah yang terenak setelah masakan mama-nya. Masalahnya adalah, biasanya Namjoon dipaksa untuk mencicipi masakan Jimin juga, yang baru belajar memasak.

Jika ditanya soal rasanya, Namjoon akan bingung jawab apa. Jika jujur, tentu saja jauh dari enak. Namun dia tak sampai hati mengatakan itu pada Jimin. Akhirnya dia hanya mengangguk sambil mencoba menghabiskannya secepat kilat, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Dengan begitu, biasanya Seokjin dan Jimin akan menyimpulkan itu hal yang bagus.

Namun, hari ini ada sedikit hal berbeda. Namjoon tiba-tiba membawa Yoongi bersamanya. Dan seperi yang bisa ditebak, Jimin yang semula berceloteh riang saat hanya bersama dengan Seokjin kini langsung bungkam seribu bahasa. Bahkan kepalanya tertunduk tak berani menatap Yoongi. Seokjin yang merasakan perubahan itu langsung gemas. Matanya melirik Namjoon penuh makna.

"Kau mengajak Yoongi?" tanya Seokjin pada Namjoon. Niatnya sih untuk memecah keheningan. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk melingkar di meja makan.

"Dia yang memaksa ikut. Katanya aku jahat sekali, diam diam telah bersenang-senang tanpanya." Namjoon pun menjawab jenaka. Dia mengerti arti tatapan Seokjin yang sedang mengamati Jimin dan Yoongi.

Jika Seokjin gemas oleh pasangan Jimin dan Yoongi, Namjoon malah gemas dengan Seokjin sendiri yang kelihatannya sangat gatal ingin menyatukan sejoli itu.

"Makanan yang enak, apa semua ini masakan noona?" kali ini Yoongi yang bicara. Dia tahu persis, kakaknya menyindir tindakannya yang memaksa ikut. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Dia rindu bertemu Jimin. Sejak bertemu Seokjin, Jimin lebih sering bersama tunangan kakaknya itu, daripada main dengan Taehyung.

"Ah, tidak. Lihat-lah, ikan gurame asam-manis ini masakan Jimin. Dia belajar langsung dari seorang teman kampusnya yang orang Indonesia." Seokjin menyodorkan sebuah piring yang berisi ikan goreng berukuran besar yang disiram saus merah pada Yoongi.

Ketika Yoongi mulai mencicipi-nya, Namjoon menengok cemas. Sebagai orang yang pernah mencicipi masakan Jimin, dia khawatir Yoongi mengalami hal yang sama dengannya. Entah itu rasa asin yang berlebihan, atau malah tawar sama sekali.

Dan saat Yoongi selesai mengecap, ekspresinya malah berbeda dari apa yang dibayangkan Namjoon. "Enak." ucap Yoongi, dan adik Namjoon itu langsung mengambil daging ikan itu lagi dalam ukuran besar untuk dibawa ke dalam piringnya. Loh?

Namjoon ikut penasaran dan akhirnya mencoba juga. Dan, wow! Rasanya malah lebih enak dibandingkan masakan Jimin sebelum-sebelumnya. Sangat enak malah. Hampir hampir Namjoon tak percaya jika Seokjin tak menjelaskan bahwa Jimin bahkan terpercik minyak panas saat menggoreng ikannya.

"Apa lukanya parah?" lagi-lagi itu Yoongi. Matanya berkilat khawatir. "Jimin?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng, "Hanya luka kecil, oppa." desau Jimin,kepalanya msih menunduk. Yoongi tersenyum lega meski Jimin tak melihatnya.

"Ap-apa ini mirip dengan ikan gurame yang itu?" cicit Jimin. Hampir saja tak ada yang mendengarnya kecuali Seokjin.

"Hm? Kau bilang apa, Jimin?"

Pertanyaan dari Seokjin, Jimin agak gelisah untuk menjawabnya. Karena sesungguhnya, dia malu sekali saat ini. Terlebih, Namjoon dan Yoongi sedang menatapnya juga. Rasanya seperti dia sedang diinterogasi.

"Ikannya. Dulu, waktu pesta ulang tahun papa-ku, Yoongi oppa sanggat menyukai makanan ini ketika disungguhkan. Jadi aku berniat mempelajarinya." ucap Jimin pelan. Ketiga orang itu terdiam lama.

Yoongi terkejut. Sementara itu Seokjin hampir memekik senang, kalau saja dia tak menutup mulutnya. Aduh, betapa menggemaskannya kisah cinta kedua orang ini. Pantas saja Jimin ngotot sekali harus ikan ini yang dipakai, padahal memasannya sangat sulit dan butuh waktu yang lama. Sedangkan Namjoon kini paham, mengapa masakan Jimin yang satu ini terasa luar biasa. Ahh, ternyata pakai resep cinta.

"In-ini..." giliran Yoongi yang gugup. Dia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Yang pasti, saat ini Jimin telah membuat jantungnya berdebar keras dan perasaannya jadi membuncah bahagia.

Siapa sih yang menyangka Jimin akan mengingat moment sesaat itu? Bahkan Yoongi sendiri hampir lupa, lidahnya terpesona pada makanan yang satu ini sebelum Jimin mengingatkannya.

"Jadi, kau mempelajarinya untuk Yoongi?" tanya Seokjin. Dia mengerling usil pada Yoongi. Dan ketika Jimin malu-malu mengangguk dengan wajah merona, Yoongi tak dapat menahan senyum bahagianya. Jika saja tak ada Namjoon dan Seokjin, dia akan memeluk Jimin.

"Terima kasih, Jimin. Ini, jauh lebih enak." pujinya tulus.

.

.

Malam ini, ditemani sinar rembulan di langit, Yoongi yang berdiri di salah satu balkon rumahnya tersenyum sambil menatap bulan. Dalam khayalannya bulan itu sedang berkedip menggodanya.

"Apa kau sebahagia itu?"

Yoongi tertawa, sindiran kakaknya yang tahu tahu muncul itu memang tepat sasaran. Saat ini dia sangat bahagia. Bisa makan masakan Jimin, mengantar Jimin pulang, dan terakhir adalah menerima senyum terima kasih Jimin. Nah, hati siapa yang berbahagia setelah mendapat kesempatan sebanyak itu dengan pujaan?

"Jimin sudah mulai berani menunjukkan perasaannya padamu. Kau sendiri, kapan akan menyatakannya?"

"Secepatnya, hyung. Secepatnya." ucap Yoongi mantap.

Namjoon menepuk pundaknya, "Bagus, itu baru adikku."

* * *

 **Sepenuh Hati**

* * *

Hari ini, pagi pagi sekali Yoongi memutuskan untuk menghampiri Jimin di toko bunga. Dan dari luar, dia bisa melihat Seokjin yang sedang mencoba mengikat rambut Jimin sementara gadis itu sedang sibuk memasukkan bertangkai-tangkai bunga ke beberapa pot yang di atas meja.

Saat Yoongi mendekat, dan Seokjin-lah yang lebih dulu menyadari kehadirannya. Sebelum Seokjin berkata sesuatu, Yoongi berisyarat agar calon kakak iparnya itu diam saja dan berpura-pura tak ada Yoongi. Seokjin menggangguk kooperatif. Dan Jimin masih tidak tahu Yoongi sedang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Jimin, apa unni boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Seokjin. Dalam pikirannya kini sedang ada rencana yang menarik berkaitan dengan kedua pasangan ini.

"Hmm, tentu saja unni."

Jimin menjawab tanpa curiga sedikit pun. Dan tangannya masih sibuk menggelompokkan tangkai-tangkai bunga sesuai jenis dan warnanya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam pot pot besar di hadapannya.

"Apa kau sebenarnya menyukai Yoongi?"

Gerakan tangan Jimin terhenti sesaat. Dan kedua pipinya tiba-tiba memerah. "Hm." jawabnya sambil mengangguk. Dia tak berani menoleh, takut Seokjin melihat betapa merah wajahnya saat ini. Seperti kepiting rebus.

Dan Seokjin, saat ini sedang bersorak dalam hati. Dia yakin, tinggal sedikit lagi maka dia akan berhasil. Seokjin melirik ekspresi Yoongi yang kini sedang tersenyum sayang menatap punggung Jimin.

"Seberapa besar?"

"Sangat besar."

"Justin Timberlake atau Yoongi?"

"Yoongi oppa."

"Yoongi atau koleksi CD BTS?"

"Yoongi oppa."

"Yoongi atau cokelat?"

Jimin tak segera menjawab, namun malah tergelak sangat keras. "Apa-apaan itu, unni? Bagaimana bisa kau membandingan Yoongi oppa-ku dengan makanan?" dia terus menertawakan pertanyaan konyol Seokjin itu sambil membalikkan badan. Dan, begitu terkejut Jimin saat mendapati ternyata Yoongi yang mereka bahas sedang berdiri di samping Seokjin. Tawa Jimin pun lenyap seketika.

Bisakah Jimin menghilang saja sekarang? Dia malu sekali, sampai-sampai rasanya ingin menenggelamkan diri saja ke dalam tanah.

"Baiklah, aku rasa kalian perlu bicara. Aku akan pergi keluar untuk mencari kopi. Bye, Jimin."

Dan Seokjin malah meninggalkannya berdua dengan Yoongi. Memperburuk rasa malu Jimin saat ini. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

Jimin menahan nafasnya saat Yoongi melangkah padanya. Terlebih, Yoongi menatapnya sangat lekat.

"Tadinya aku sempat cemburu pada Justin Timberlake dan BTS, tapi sepertinya aku lebih beruntung dari mereka setelah kau memilihku. Terima kasih, Jimin. "

"Dan, ketika kau ngakui-ku sebagai Yoongi-mu. Aku..." Yoongi menggantungkan kata terkhirnya dan mengangkat dagu Jimin yang tertunduk agar menatapnya. Mereka bertemu pandang sesaat.

"Aku... pun ingin mengatakan hal sama, Jimin."

"Kau adalah Jimin-ku. Yang lebih berharga dari seluruh permata dan berlian di bumi ini. Yang lebih harum dari bunga manapun di dunia ini. Kau, Jimin-ku yang berharga. Jimin-ku yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta. Kau. JIMINKU. "

Kedua mata Jimin menggenangkan air mata. Dia sungguh telah kehabisan suara. Dan saat Yoongi mengambil tangannya untuk dikecup hangat Jimin meneteskan air mata haru.

"Bi-bisakah oppa memelukku sekarang?"

Terbata Jimin mengatakan itu. Saat ini, perasaannya sangat tak menentu. Antara bahagia, tak percaya, terharu, semua itu bercampur aduk jadi satu. Dia butuh keyakinan bahwa apa yang dibdengarnya barusan adalah nyata.

Tanpa banyak kata, Yoongi pun memeluk Jimin. Erat, sangat erat. Seakan dia menumpahkan segala keinginannya untuk memeluk Jimin selama ini dalam kesempatan itu.

* * *

When you say that you love me  
Saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku  
Nan haneul wireul geotne  
Aku menjadi seperti berjalan di atas awan  
Yeongwoneul malhaejwo just one more time  
Tolong katakan padaku sekali lagi  
When you say that you love me  
Saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku  
Nan geu han madimyeon dwae  
Aku hanya membutuhkan satu kalimat itu  
Byeonhaji anhneundago just one more time  
Katakan kau tak akan pernah berubah, sekali lagi

Neon naege I segyeui jeonbu gata  
Kau begitu berarti bagiku  
Deo sege apeuge nal kkwak kkyeoana  
Peluk aku lebih keras dan lebih menyakitkan lagi

Uriga nanun something  
Sesuatu yang kita bagi  
And you can't make it nothing  
Tak bisa kau hilangkan  
Ijji anhajwosseumyeon hae  
Kuharap kau tak lupa  
Neon nae  
Bahwa kaulah milikku

Haruharu  
Setiap hari, setiap hari  
Yeoreum, gyeoul  
Musim panas, musim dingin  
Neon mollado  
Meskipun kau mungkin tak sadar

You got the best of me

Aku memberikan yang terbaik untukmu  
You got the best of me  
Aku memberikan yang terbaik untukmu  
So please just don't leave me  
Jadi tolong jangan tinggalkan aku  
You got the best of me  
Aku memberikan yang terbaik untukmu

Nado naui kkeuteul bon jeok eopjiman  
Meskipun aku belum tahu batasku  
Geuge idamyeon neoji anheulkka  
Tapi jika itu ada, itu mungkin kamu  
Dajeonghan padogo sipeojiman  
Aku ingin itu menjadi ombak yang tenang  
Niga badain geon wae mollasseulkka  
Tapi sebelumnya aku tak tahu bahwa kaulah lautnya  
Eotteokhae neoui eoneoro mareul hago  
Apa yang aku lakukan, aku berbicara dengan bahasamu  
Tto neoui sumeul swineunde  
Dan aku menghirup udaramu  
I'll be you nal jwigo ineun neo  
Aku akan menjadi dirimu, aku ada dalam genggamanmu  
Nan neoui kare ipmajchwo  
Aku pedangmu

Geureoni take my hand right now  
Maka peganglah tanganku sekarang juga  
Ireon naega mitgiji anha  
Aku tak percaya aku bisa menjadi seperti ini  
Sogeuroman sucheon beoneun deo malhaesseodeon geu mal  
Aku katakan ini berjuta kali pada diriku  
Geudaeneun nal tteonaji ma  
Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku  
You got the best of me  
Aku memberikan yang terbaik untukmu  
You got the best of me  
Aku memberikan yang terbaik untukmu  
Kkuminji hyeonsirinjineun ttakhi jungyochi anhji  
Tak perduli apakah itu mimpi atau kenyataan  
Geujeo niga nae gyeote idaneun ge  
Yang penting kau berada di sisiku  
Thanks  
Terima kasih

Haruharu  
Setiap hari, setiap hari  
Yeoreum, gyeoul  
Musim panas, musim dingin  
Neon mollado  
Meskipun kau mungkin tak sadar

You got the best of me  
Aku memberikan yang terbaik untukmu  
You got the best of me  
Aku memberikan yang terbaik untukmu  
So please just don't leave me  
Jadi tolong jangan tinggalkan aku  
You got the best of me  
Aku memberikan yang terbaik untukmu

Neon naui guwon neon naui chang  
Kaulah penyelamatku, kaulah jendelaku  
Nan neoman isseumyeon dwae  
Yang aku butuhkan hanya kamu  
You got the best of me  
Aku memberikan yang terbaik untukmu  
Niga piryohae  
Aku membutuhkanmu  
So please just don't leave me  
Jadi tolong jangan tinggalkan aku  
You got the best of me  
Aku memberikan yang terbaik untukmu

Biga naerideon na  
Aku menjadi hujan  
Nuni naerideon na  
Aku menjadi salju  
Modeun bulhaengeul meomchugo  
Aku menghentikan setiap kemalangan  
Cheongugeul deryeowa  
Dan membawa surga  
Swipge malhaji ma  
Jangan anggap itu sepele  
Neo eopneun nan eopseo  
Tak ada aku tanpamu  
Neon nae best of me  
Kaulah yang terbaik dariku  
The best of me  
Yang terbaik dariku

Geunyang nae daehan hwaksineul jwo  
Kau memberiku kepercayaan diri  
Geuge naega baran jeonbuinikka  
Hanya itu yang aku inginkan  
Uriui gyuyureun eopda haedo  
Mungkin tak ada peraturan di antara kita  
Saranghaneun beobeun jonjaehanikka  
Tapi ada cara untuk mencintai  
Who got the best of me?  
Siapa yang mendapatkan yang terbaik dariku?  
Who got the best of me?  
Siapa yang mendapatkan yang terbaik dariku?  
Nugudo molla but I know me  
Tak ada yang tahu tapi aku tahu diriku  
Nae choegoui juinin geol neon  
Kaulah tuan terbaikku

You got the best of me  
Aku memberikan yang terbaik untukmu  
You got the best of me  
Aku memberikan yang terbaik untukmu  
So please just don't leave me  
Jadi tolong jangan tinggalkan aku  
You got the best of me  
Aku memberikan yang terbaik untukmu

Neon naui guwon neon naui chang  
Kaulah penyelamatku, kaulah jendelaku  
Nan neoman isseumyeon dwae  
Yang aku butuhkan hanya kamu  
You got the best of me  
Aku memberikan yang terbaik untukmu  
Niga piryohae  
Aku membutuhkanmu  
So please just don't leave me  
Jadi tolong jangan tinggalkan aku  
You got the best of me  
Aku memberikan yang terbaik untukmu

When you say that you love me  
Saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku  
Nan haneul wireul geotne  
Aku menjadi seperti berjalan di atas awan  
Yeongwoneul malhaejwo just one more time  
Tolong katakan padaku sekali lagi  
When you say that you love me  
Saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku  
Nan geu han madimyeon dwae  
Aku hanya membutuhkan satu kalimat itu  
Byeonhaji anhneundago just one more time  
Katakan kau tak akan pernah berubah, sekali lagi

* * *

Di seberang jalan, Seokjin ikut menangis haru menyaksikan moment berpelukan antara Jimin dan Yoongi. Ahhh... Akhirnya dia bisa bernafas lega.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, dia jadi kangen Namjoon.

Sedang apa ya, tunangannya itu jam segini? Rasanya dia ingin bertemu atau setidaknya menelpon untuk mendengar suara sang tercintanya. Tapi, apa daya. Tasnya yang berisi kunci mobil dan ponsel ada di dalam toko bunga Jimin.

Dan, mana mungkin Seokjin sampai hati mengganggu kedua sejoli baru jadian itu.

Huft...!

* * *

END

* * *

A/N : Hallo, saya muncul lagi.

Finaly, Yoonmin kelar juga. Sisa Taekook nih. Ada yang bisa nebak gak, gaya hungan mereka seperti apa? Aniway, survei boleh donv ya? Kalian lebih suka story line Namjin atau Yoonmin?

Review yah, semakin banyak review yang masuk saya semakin semangat update.


	9. Chapter 3a (Taekook)

**Sepenuh Hati**

* * *

 _Tidak butuh penjelasan_

 _Tidak perlu alasan_

 _Ini karena,_

 _yang bisa mencintaimu dengan tepat_

 _Itu aku_

* * *

 **Chapter 3a**

 _Taekook_

Orang-orang bilang, putra Chanyoel dan Baekhyun yang parasnya paling sempurna adalah Taehyung.

Hidungnya mancung, tingginya semampai, senyum nakalnya memikat, tapi senyum kekanak-kanakannya juga menggemaskan. Pribadinya lucu dan menyenangkan. Namun jika sedang serius dan diam, ah... dia luar biasa menawan.

Di rumah, di perkebunan, di pabrik, di pasar, Taehyung telah mendapat gelar tuan muda favorit oleh para pelayan dan pekerja. Tangannya juga ringan sekali untuk membantu siapapun yang membutuhkan pertolongan. Saking disayangnya, Taehyung bahkan disebut anak lelaki nasional. Siapapun pasti bisa menganggapnya anak.

Makanya tak heran jika diantara para saudaranya, dia paling populer untuk jadi buah bibir para gadis. Dimana pun dia berada, dia akan menjadi pusat rasa terpesona kaum hawa. Memancing rasa kagum wanita-wanita dari berbagai kalangan usia. Dan keramahannya membuat siapapun tak segan untuk berinteraksi.

Meski sepertinya para wanita itu harus gigit jari. Karena Taehyung sudah jatuh hati pada seseorang. Bahkan dia telah menetapkan bahwa gadis yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati itu akan menjadi satu satunya bidadari yang akan dia boyong jadi menantu papa-mamanya. Gadis beruntung itu bernama Jungkook.

Si tomboy manis, anak bungsu dokter pribadi keluarga Chanyeol yang sudah dianggap kerabat terdekat. Ayahnya bernama dr. Jongin, dan ibunya seorang terapis bernama Kyungsoo. Rambutnya pendek sebahu tanpa poni, hidungnya bangir, senyumnya sangat imut karena dilengkapi dengan sepasang gigi kelinci yang menggemaskan.

Taehyung selalu bilang, bahwa Jungkook itu benar-benar tipe gadis idamannya. Dia tidak suka pakai pemerah bibir. Kebetulan Taehyung juga tidak suka wanita yang bibirnya merah gara-gara lipstick. Kata Taehyung, itu menjijikan. Lalu Jungkook juga tidak suka pakai rok, karena menurutnya itu terlalu ribet. Dan pas sekali, Taehyung tidak begitu menyukai wanita yang pakai rok khawatir akan tersingkap kalau pendek, dan khawatir tersangkut kalau rok yang panjang. Ugh, dasar pasangan serasi!

* * *

 **SEPENUH HATI**

* * *

Pertama kali mereka bertemu adalah ketika Jungkook ikut ayahnya melakukan pemeriksaan rutin untuk nenek Han dinrumah keluarga Taehyung. Sambil menunggu proses pemeriksaan Jungkook izin untuk berkeliling melihat-lihat.

Dan saat itulah dia mendengar suara gedebum yang cukup keras. Jungkook berlari kearah suara, disana ada kerumunan orang-orang di bawah pohon yang melingkari seorang pemuda dengan kaki berdarah.

Ada banyak orang sebenarnya, tapi tak ada satupun yang bergerak melakukan pertolongan karena si pemuda terus berteriak heboh, "Jangan sentuh! Astaga, astaga... Ini sakit sekali. Aku rasanya mau mati saja." . _Ya Tuhan, berlebihan sekali_. Akhirnya Jungkook diam-diam pergi dari situ dan kembali dengan membawa perkengkapan P3K cadangan ayahnya yang ada di mobil.

"Hallo, aku Jungkook putri dokter Jongin. Bolehlah aku memeriksa lukamu?" sapanya ramah sambil menunjukkan senyum gigi kelinci andalannya. Dan sepertinya pemuda itu agak terkesima. Sejenak mereka bertatapan. Tapi hanya sesaat, karena ketika Jungkook menyentuh kaki yang terluka, pemuda itu mengaduh keras.

"Oww, sorry. Tolong tahan sedikit, tampan. Ini tidak akan lama, aku janji." ucap Jungkook masih tersenyum. Oh Tuhan, betapa Jungkook sangat berusaha menahan sabar. Sekali lagi, pemuda itu tampak terpana dan mengangguk kaku seperti robot. Jungkook memberi senyum terakhir sebelum dia mulai "bekerja", si pemuda itu terlihat menganga menatapnya.

Ayahnya dokter, ibunya terapis. Jungkook lahir dalam keluarga yang berkecimpung dalam dunia kesehatan, jadi bukan hal yang sulit baginya untuk sekedar memberi pertolongan pertama pada kasus luka ringan. Dalam beberapa menit, luka di kaki pemuda itu sudah terbebat dengan rapi.

"Selesai." ucapnya puas.

"Oh, te-terima kasih." kata pemuda itu.

"Sama-sama, tapi ngomong-ng kenapa kau bisa terluka?"

"Ah, itu... Aku...menolong seekor kucing liar yang terjebak di atas pohon. Dia selamat, tapi aku salah menginjak dahan rapuh." jelas pemuda itu dengan senyum canggung yang sangat kekanakan. Lucunya.

Oh, astaga... Menolong kucing liar? Haha... Lucu sekali pemuda ini. Dan, unik...

Juga, ehem tampan. Terlalu tampan malah.

.

.

Masalah asmara, Taehyung tak seperti kedua kakaknya. Seperti Namjoon yang memilih menjauh dari para gadis. Atau Yoongi yang menyimpan rapi perasaannya untuk seorang gadis hinga bertahun-tahun. Ah, mana bisa Taehyung seperti itu.

Menahan lapar saja dia tak sanggup, apalagi menahan rasa suka nyaris mencinta seperti yang dialaminya pada Jungkook. Hanya dalam hitungan tiga bulan setelah pertemuan pertama mereka, Taehyung langsung gencar mengejar Jungkook. Dan di bulan ke-empat, mereka resmi berpacaran.

Dan sekarang, tak terasa sudah tiga tahun mereka menjalin hubungan. Mulus, tanpa bertengkar. Meski sesekali kadang perang mulut. Tapi, cara berbaikan mereka selalu berakhir romantis.

Nah, kan. Urusan asmara, memang Taehyung beberapa langkah lebih maju dibanding kakak-kakaknya.

* * *

 **Sepenuh Hati**

* * *

Di pesta ulang tahun perkawinan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang ke-30. Dokter Jongin dan keluarga tentu saja diundang serta untuk hadir. Apalagi hubungan Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah diketahui orang tua masing-masing, bahkan direstui. Maka tentu saja Jongin sekeluarga merasa wajib untuk hadir.

Awalnya, hanya dokter Jongin dan istri yang muncul. Taehyung langsung bergegas menyambut sang calon mertua. "Dokter, Jungkook tidak ikut?" katanya to the point. Dan mamanya langsung melempar tatapan garang.

 _Anak kurang ajar! Bukannya bertanya kabar, malah langsung mencari pujaan hati saja._

 _D_ okter Jongin tertawa maklum menanggapi tingkah Taehyung. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, putra bungsu tuan Chanyeol ini memang ceplas-ceplos. "Dia akan segera menyusul, Taehyung-ah. Kami naik mobil yang berbeda."

"Ahhh... Begitu." Taehyung nampak sedikit kecewa. Soalnya dia sudah menunggu-nunggu Jungkook sejak tadi. Sudah rindu sekali dia.

"Psstt, jangan kecewa begitu. Katanya dia sengaja ingin membuat kejutan untukmu." bisik dokter Jongin. Raut Taehyung segera berubah sumringah. "Benarkah? " Dokter Jongin mengangguk.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, dia melihat Jimin datang. Sahabat sekaligus gadis pujaan kakaknya Yoongi. Taehyung ganti menghampiri kakaknya untuk menggoda. Tapi ternyata gayung tak bersambut. Yoongi tampak kalem kalem saja. Padahal dia yakin, dua tahun ini kakaknya merindukan Jimin.

"Uh, tidak seru." cibirnya. Sekarang dia beralih lagi menghampiri Jimin. Dia ingin melepas rindu. Sudah lama dia tak bertemu sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

.

.

Sedang asyik bercakap dengan Jimin, Taehyung tidak tahu seseorang yang sedang ditunggunya sekarang sedang berada tepat di pintu masuk. Taehyung terus saja mengoceh di hadapan Jimin.

Tapi, lama kelamaan Taehyung sadar juga, bahwa mata Jimin tak menatapnya. "Jimin?"

Mata Jimin menatap lurus ke depan seperti terpana oleh sesuatu. "Kau kenapa sih?" tanyanya penasaran. Saat Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya, beberapa tamu juga sedang berekspresi sama seperti Jimin. Terpana pada satu titik. Bahkan ada yang tak sadar mulutnya menganga.

Taehyung pun menoleh pada arah dimana orang-orang itu memandang. Dan... dia lah yang menganga paling lebar.

"Wooaaahhh!" dengungnya tanpa sadar.

Ternyata ada bidadari yang baru turun dari langit.

Bidadari dengan berwarna karamel. Wajahnya yang terpoles cantik oleh make up sedang tampak tersipu. Matanya bulat bersinar itu menatap Taehyung dan berjalan pelan kearahnya. Taehyung menahan nafas.

 _Astaga, cantik sekali._

Taehyung sering bilang dia tak suka wanita pakai lipstick, tapi bidadari yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya ini malah telihat luar biasa manis ketika tersenyum dengan bibis yang dipolesi lipstick. Oh Tuhan, dia ingin menciumnya.

Dan, gaun itu... Bagaimana bisa warnanya begitu serasi dikulit si bidadari? Taehyung benar-benar tak berkedip dibuatnya. Apalagi kini si bidadari berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Mereka bertatapan, Taenyung menatap terpesona, sedang si bidadari yang menatapnya malu-malu.

Menggemaskan. Mereka tak sadar saat ini sedang jadi tontonan para tamu seruangan. Semua orang menatap gemas.

"Yah! Jangan diam saja, katakan seseuatu."

Taehyung tampak terkejut, "Oh, bidadarinya bisa bicara?"

Sesaat kemudian Taehyung mengaduh karena perutnya dicubit. " Awwh." pelakunya si bidadari.

Wajah cantik dihadapan Taehyung itu berubah jengkel, tapi pipinya bersemu malu.

Beberapa orang dewasa disana terdengar tertawa. Bahkan ada yang jelas-jelas memuji betapa menggemaskannya yang dilakukan Taehyung dan sosok yang disebutnya bidadari itu. Saat itulah Taehyung sadar mereka sedang diperhatikan.

Takut-takut Taehyung melirik papanya, khawatir papanya marah. Dan ternyata papanya hanya mengegeleng maklum. Sementara mamanya mendesis gemas. Taehyung menghela nafas lega. Sekarang matanya kembali menatap si cantik.

"Mau berdansa denganku? Jungkook." katanya sambil berlutut.

"Tidak mau. Aku mau dansa dengan pemuda lain saja."

"Ayolah... Mana ada pemuda lain yang berani mengajakmu berdansa selama aku masih hidup."

"Tentu saja ada." potong Yoongi yang sekonyong-konyong berada diantara mereka.

"Jungkook, mau berdansa dengan Oppa?" tawar Yoongi. Dan si cantik itu mengangguk, menyambut tangan Yoongi dan menjulurkan lidah mengejek Taehyung.

"Ah, HYUUNG! pekik Taehyung.

Orang orang dewasa di sana tertawa lagi. Terlebih ketika Taehyung berlari dan mengambil tangan si cantik dari Yoongi dan membawanya ke lantai dansa.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan." katanya.

.

.

Malam itu, suasana pesta jadi hangat dan menyenangkan dengan hadirnya tunas yang ditebar dewi asmara pad ketiga putra Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Ada Namjoon yang mengusiknrasa penasaran Seokjin.

Ada Yoongi yang akhirnya bertemu Jimin kembali.

Dan ada Taehyung yang sudah menetapkan hati.

* * *

Tbc

* * *

A/N : Hallo, saya muncul lagi.

Taekook nih.

Maaf sya gak bisa bikin yang lebih panjang dari ini. Tapi akan selalu saya usahakan rajin update kok.

Saya punya beberapa ff lain yang beda genre. AL yang humor, Love sama WTY yang melow, dan SH ini yang manis. Peralihan suasana itu kadang bikin otak saya ngeblank, tapi saya tetap berusaha konsisten kerjain sampai selesai. Belum lagi skripsi jg nunggu. Aduuh, untunh kalian selalu review. Jadinya kadang itu yg bikin saya tetap semangat membagi fokus.

Review yah, semakin banyak review yang masuk saya semakin semangat update.


	10. Pamit

Hallo, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Dalam beberapa jam, seluruh cerita dalam akun ini akan terhapus dan mungkin kalian tidak akan menemukan saya lagi. Terima kasih untuk kebersamaan kita selama ini. Review kalian selalu berkesan.

Sekali lagi terima kasih. Dan selamat tinggal.


	11. Good Bye

Hallo, maaf atas kabar mendadak ini.

Saya berencana membuat sebuah karya yang lebih besar. Jadi saya memutuskan untuk berhenti menulis fan fiksi. Soal kenapa harus di hapus, maaf saya tidak bisa ceritakan di sini. Terlalu panjang, dan berliku-liku. Tapi bisa kita sederhakan, saya telah Hijrah.

Saya tetep nulis kok. Kalau kalian kangen (ini kalau loh ya) sama saya kalian bisa tengok akun wattpad saya namanya Cutepark juga. Tapi mungkin isinya bukan fan fiksi lagi.

Sampai ketemu di wattpad. Dan untuk kalian yang udah terlanjur suka cerita ini, silahkan untuk didownload sebelum saya hapus besok jam 8 pagi.

Sekali lagi maaf dan selamat tinggal.


	12. Chapter 3b (Taekook)

**Sepenuh Hati**

* * *

 _Tidak butuh penjelasan_

 _Tidak perlu alasan_

 _Ini karena,_

 _yang bisa mencintaimu dengan tepat_

 _Itu_ _aku_

* * *

Orang-orang bilang Jungkook beruntung telah memikat hati putra bungsu sang raja industri Korea si Taehyung itu. Tampan, ramah, pintar, kaya raya. Bahkan banyak yang bilang dia menang banyak, menang jackpot malah.

Iya sih, memang Jungkook beruntung. Diluar dari point-point yang disebutkan di atas, di mata Jungkook Taehyung punya banyak point tambahan sebagai pacar.

Pertama, Taehyung menerimanya apa adanya. Jungkook yang cuek masalah penampilan, jarang berdandan, jarang pakai parfum, Taehyung terima-terima saja. Padahal betapa banyak gadis-gadis cantik di kampus yang menggoda Taehyung terang-terangan, pacarnya itu tak pernah goyah. Jungkook tersipu sekali saat Taehyung menyerunya "sayang" dengan nyaring sedang para gadis itu ada disekelilingnya. Pupus sudah acara Jungkook untuk memata-matai si pacar.

Kedua, Taehyung adalah pria romantis yang menyenangkan. Tidak melow dan mendayu-dayu macam pria-pria di drama. Itu yang paling Jungkook suka. Lelucon Taehyung yang membuatnya tertawa gelak tiap hari, sisi perhatian Taehyung yang mau repot-repot tiap hari bawa karet ikat rambut untuknya. Hal selepe yang selalu di remehkan Jungkook, tapi nanti dia sendiri yang mengeluh rambutnya sangat mengganggu. Tapi sebenarnya seringkali Jungkook sengaja. Soalnya dia suka sekali sensasi manis ketika Taehyung mengikatkan helai rambutnya Sambil ngomel tak jelas.

Dan masih banyak lagi. Jungkook tak mau repot-repot menghitungnya. Dia hanya ingin menikmati.

Well, orang-orang itu benar. Jungkook beruntung.

* * *

"Aku merasa bodoh, Taehyung. Untuk apa kita bersembunyi di semak-semak begini, mengintip Jimin dan kakakmu kencan. "

" Shhh, jangan berisik. Nanti kita ketahuan."

Jungkook memutar mata jengkel.

Diantara semua point-point kelebihan Taehyung sebagai pacar idaman, orang-orang itu pasti melewatkan keunikan cara berfikirnya yang di luar nalar. Seperti yang mereka lakukan ini. Sangat tidak bisa dimengerti. Mengintip orang berkencan? Yang benar saja.

"Aku taruhan dengan Seokjin noona, Yoongi hyung tidak akan mencium Jimin di kencan pertama mereka. Jadi aku akan membuktikan itu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

"Okay... Dan, apa pentingnya itu?" sergah Jungkook. Sumpah, dia tak mengerti cara berfikir pacarnya. Memangnya kalau kakaknya itu mau mencium Jimin apa masalahnya?

"Pertaruhanku cukup besar, sayang. Kau tak akan mengerti."

"Memangnya kau bertaruh apa?"

"Akan aku katakan setelah pengintaian ini berakhir."

Ya sudah. Jungkook menaikkan bahu tak peduli. Mereka kembali mengintip sepasang sejoli yang sedang dinner romantis di tengah taman bunga itu. Woah, sudah Jungkook duga bahwa kakak kedua pacarnya itu adalah sosok yang romantis. Lihat saja wajah Jimin yang bersemu diterpa sinar temaram lilin.

"Oh, tidak...Tidak tidak!"

"Apa? Apa? Kenapa? Ada apa ini?"

Jungkook gelagapan ketika tiba-tiba saja Taehyung menutup matanya sampai dia jadi tidak bisa melihat apapun. Tubuhnya serasa diseret paksa beranjak dari sana sementara kedua telapak tangan besar Taehyung masih menutupi pandangannya dan pacarnya itu marah-marah sendiri.

"Aiiisshhh, dia sudah gila ya? Baru kencan pertama sudah berani begitu."

Tak kunjung dilepas, Jungkook jengah juga. "Lepas, ih." Dia buka paksa telapak tangan itu.

Dan ada yang mengherankan.

Jungkook tahu sih, Taehyung sudah kalah taruhan. Itu bisa ditebak dengan mudah meski tadi matanya ditutup rapat. Tapi memangnya ekspresi Taehyung harus setegsng itu, ya?

"Kau taruhan apa sebenarnya?"

Taehyung tergagap menjawab. Jungkook jadi curiga ada yang tak beres.

"Ak-aku..."

"Ak-aku bertaruh, jika ka-kalah... akan..."

"... menemui kakekmu."

Ah... Jungkook paham. Taehyung yang takut bertemu dengan kakeknya yang master Hapkido galak itu harus bertemu kalau Taehyung. Hohoho... Tantangan yang menarik. Jungkook sendiri sebenarnya suka ekpresi ketakutan Taehyung tiap bertemu kakeknya. Membayangkan itu, Jungkook tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tertawa gelak-gelak. Hingga...

"Untuk melamarmu." sambung Taehyung. Tawa Jungkook berganti dengan suara tersedak.

"WHAT?"

"Huhuhu... Jungkook, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Taehyung malah menangis tersedu.

Wait, tungu dulu!

Taehyung datang mengantarnya dari kampus saja, kakeknya segalak singa. Padahal orang tua masing-masing sudah tahu hubungan mereka. Nah, ini Taehyung akan melamarnya pada sang kakek?

Jungkook si cucu perempuan satu-satunya akan dilamar?

Aduuuuh, kalau Taehyung dicincang bagaimana?

Tidak tidak tidak. Itu mimpi buruk. Tapi... Huuuu Taehyuuuunnggg bodoh.

"Kenapa sih kau taruhan segala? Huhu... Kalau kau tewas dicincang kakekku bagaimana? Aku tak mau jadi janda sebelum menikah." Jungkook ikutan tersedu.

"Mana aku tahu. Huhu... Yah! Jangan berani kau sebut-sebut jadi janda. Kau malah tambah menakutiku."

Nah nah, mereka malah jadi meratap bersama.

"Dicincang, astaga!" pekik Taehyung berlebihan.

Haaah. . . ! Benar sih, Taehyung punya pemikiran yang agak unik. Tapi sebenarnya Jungkook juga sama saja uniknya. Makanya hubungan mereka awet.

* * *

"Bagaimana cincinku, cantik kan?" Jimin memamerkan cincin bertabur berlian putih di jari manisnya pada pasangan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sedang berkunjung ke toko bunganya pagi itu. Seokjin juga ada bersama mereka. Mengulum gelak tawa kisah Taehyung yang tidak diketahui Jimin tentang semalam.

"Heol! Dalam semalam Yoongi Oppa melamarmu?" ucap Jungkook ternganga. Jimin mengangguk tersipu.

"Mereka melalui bertahun-tahun masa menyedihkan. Menahan diri untuk perasaan yang sudah pasti. Jadi, biarkan mereka bersenang-senang Jungkook." sahut Seokjin.

"Woah, Yoongi Oppa memang Jjang!"

Taehyung melirik jengkel mendengar ucapan Jungkook. "Benar, Yoongi Hyung memang luar biasa. Saking luar biasanya dia hampir jadi bujang lapuk menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengutarakan perasaannya."

Giliran Jungkook yang melirik jengkel, "Yah, apa masalahmu? Kau bicara sesinis itu tentang kakakmu sendiri?"

"Aku tidak sinis."

"Lalu kenapa melotot?"

"Aku tidak melotot. Ini agar aku bisa melihatmu dengan seluruh mataku. Hanya kau. Aku ingin memenuhi bola mata ini dengan bayangmu seorang. Kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

Jungkook akan marah, tapi batal. Sialan, Taehyung merayunya. Kalau begini Jungkook tidak akan pernah bisa marah. Padahal di kesal sekali dengan nada bicara Taehyung yang tak ada manis-manisnya saat mengucapkan kaliamat barusan.

"Haaeeh, benar-benar! Kau pintar sekali mempermainkan perasaanku. Dasar, pacarku!"

"Tentu saja, aku. Pacarmu. Dengan bangga aku mengakui itu." Taehyung membusungkan dada.

Sementara itu Seokjin dan Jimin melongo bingung. Pasangan ini sebenarnya sedang berkelahi atau saling menggoda? Nadanya tinggi seakan membentak, tapi isi kalimatnya manis dan melelehkan hati.

Hm, memang. Hanya Jungkook dan Taehyung yang bisa saling mencintai dengan cara seunik ini.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N : Hallo, maaf muncul lagi padahal udah pamit pergi mendadak kemarin.

Jadi gini, aku gak tega tapi gak bisa juga bertahan. Maka keputusan akhirku adalah, selesaikan ff ini. Hanya ff ini.

Aku bener bener tega ngecewain kalian, tapi aku juga tetap belum berubah pikiran untuk pergi.

Makasih untuk dukungannya, bahkan gak sedikit yang bela-belain PM. Makasiiihh banget. Padahal kita hanya saling mengenal di dunia maya.

Aku benar-benar merasa terharu. Sekaligus merasa sangat kejam.

Maka dari itu, mari berpisah dengan indah. Ini adalah hadiah perpisahan buat kalian semua. Masih ada satu chapter untuk Taekook, dan satu chapter lagi untuk epilog.

Tolong tetap review, aku sangat ingin tahu bagaimana pendapat kalian. Meskipun gak bisa aku bales satu-satu tapi aku hafal loh yang rajin review itu siapa. Yang masukin ke favorit listnya dia, aku tahu orang-orang itu. Sekali lagi terima kasih.

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya, Insyaallah. 😊😊❤️❤️😊😊

Dengan cinta, cutepark.


	13. Chapter 3c (Taekook) END

**Sepenuh Hati**

* * *

 _Tidak butuh penjelasan_

 _Tidak perlu alasan_

 _Ini karena,_

 _yang bisa mencintaimu dengan tepat_

 _Itu_ _aku_

* * *

Jungkook bilang sih, Taehyung itu nekat cenderung idiot khususnya saat hubungan mereka sedang dalam masalah. Dia paling was-was kalau sudah begitu.

Bukannya apa, tapi Taehyung itu benar-benar tak bisa ditebak cara berfikirnya. Kalau dia bilang dia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuktikan besarnya cintanya pada Jungkook, ya itu benar-benar berarti "apapun".

Jungkook pernah bercanda saat mereka di kampus mengatakan "Kalau aku menyuruhmu minum air garam satu liter sebagai bukti cinta, kau mau melakukannya?" Tanpa kata Taehyung beranjak pergi entah kemana, dan kembali dengan sebotol air.

Sampai disitu, Jungkook masih mengira pacarnya itu tak serius. Dia diam saja menyaksikan Taehyung nampak susah payah menghabiskan air botol itu. Kemudian Taehyung muntah-muntah setelahnya, Jungkook tetap hanya menatap datar. Sampai kemudian besoknya papanya mendapat telepon dari mama Taehyung, katanya Taehyung tak berhenti keluar-masuk toilet plus muntah.

Alamak, pacarnya ternyata betulan minum air garam kemarin. Jungkook terpaksa bolos kuliah dan izin mengurus Taehyung pada nyonya Baekhyun, dan dengan rasa bersalah dia menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Mama Taehyung itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil berpetuah padanya dan Taehyung untuk menjalani hubungan yang lebih normal.

"Kalian boleh saja mengikuti kata hati, tapi jangan lupa bawa otakmu dengannya. Terutama kau, Taehyung! Astaga, apa kau pangeran duyung?"

Sejak hari itu, Jungkook jadi berhati-hati kalau bicara apalagi memberikan tantangan untuk Taehyung. Dia juga sedang berusaha menerapkan nasehat nyonya Baekhyun untuk memjalani hubungan lebih normal. Berarti dia juga harus menghentikan kebiasaan unik Taehyung yang entah kenapa suka sekali mengndus ketiak Jungkook.

"Hentikan, Tae. Itu tidak nolmal!" ucapnya garang. Tapi, yaah... Alien yang namanya Taehyung itu memang idiot. Dia tak akan mengerti peringatan dengan bahasa manusia.

.

.

"Jungkook, kau mencintaiku kan?" tanya Taehyung suatu kali. Jungkook mendelik galak.

"Apa aku harus menjawab itu? Setelah tiga tahun, setelah masa imutku berlalu sebagai pacarmu. Kau masih mempertanyakan cintaku?"

Taehyung menyengir polos. Sambil merangkul bahu Jungkook, dia mengajak pacar manisnya itu menatap langit yang sedang penuh bintang.

Mereka sedang kencan di halaman rumah Jungkook ngomong-ngomong.

"Kau dan aku sangat berbeda, ya? Aku selalu sering sekali mengucapkan secara verbal betapa aku mencintaimu. Tapi, kau jarang sekali melakukan hal yang sama."

"Aku tak meragukanmu, astaga. Jangan melotot begitu!"

"Aku cuma mau sesekali mendengarmu mengatakannya."

Jungkook mendecak kesal. "Taehyung, daripada itu. Bagaimana kalau aku memberi tahumu fakta besar tentang hidupku. Kau mau dengar?"

"Apa?"

"Aku akan menendang pantat orang yang mencoba memisahkan kita." kata Jungkook yakin. Taehyung langsung tergelak mendengarnya.

"Taemasuk pantat kakekmu?" goda Taehyung. Raut Jungkook langsung berubah gugup dan menoleh kesekitar seperti orang takut ketahuan.

"Yah! Itu tidak termasuk."

"Kau takut?"

"Bukannya aku takut memendang kakekku. Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya khawatir setelah menendang pantatnya, maka kakekku akan membunuhmu. Cucu kesayangannya ini belum pernah berbuat kurang ajar padanya karena seseorang."

Sekarang giliran Taehyung yang gugup dan Jungkook yang tertawa menang.

* * *

Nah, sekarang Jungkook was-was lagi.

Taehyung sedang menghadap kakeknya untuk meminta restu menyelipkan cicin pertunangan di jari manis Jungkook. Dan Taehyung bilamg, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapat restu itu. Mampus!

Taehyung si idiot nekat itu, berhadapan dengan kakek galaknya si master Hapkido yang keras disiplin tak pandang bulu. Aduuuh, kombinasi yang buruk. Jungkook ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

Maka dari itu, sebelum pacarnya jadi satu dengan dengan matras Jungkook memutuskan mendampingi Taehyung untuk berjuang meminta restu. Setidaknya dia adalah cucu kesayangan, itu patut menjadi pertimbangan kakeknya. Dan kini, sudah sejam lebih mereka duduk bersimpuh di kamar si kakek yang di desain dengan model tradisoinal. Baik Taehyung maupun Jungkook sudah merasakan kaki mereka kebas,keringat bercucuran sedangkan si kakek masih tak mengatakan apapun. Auuh, Jungkook tak tahan lagi lebih-lebih wajah lelah Taehyung yang sok di kuat-kuat kan. Ini tak normal, sayang.

"Kakek." lirih Jungkook.

"DIAM!" bentak si kakek keras menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Astaga, Jungkook hampir merasa nyawanya ikut keluar dari raga karena rasa terkejut.

Suasana sepi kembali. Sementara itu Jungkook merasa setengah gila dan kakinya sudah gak terasa lagi. Maksudnya terasa seperti dia tak punya kaki.

"Kalian ini, masih terlalu muda. Seharusnya pergilah mengejar cita-cita bukannya bermain cinta-cinta." suara berat sang kakek akhirnya mengembalikan harapan hidup sejoli itu.

"Putus saja. Dan kau, anak muda!" katanya sambil menuding Taehyung. "Saat kau sudah punya gaji sendiri, baru kau boleh kemari lagi." putus sang kakek.

Jungkook kehilangan nyawanya lagi. _Putus? Kenapa?_ Dia menatap Taehyung yang terlihat hanya bisa bungkam. Ya sudah, selesai.

"Pulanglah." si kakek memalingkan pandangan dari mereka. Jungkook lemas. Habis sudah harapannya. Jungkook jadi ingin menangis.

"Tidak mau."

Suara Taehyung terdengar tiba-tiba. Dan si kakek sekarang menatapnya nyalang. Tapi Taehyung tampak tak sedikit pun terpengaruh. _Bagus sekali, sayang._

"Aku akan mengejar cita-citaku dengan menggenggam tangan Jungkook di sisiku sambil juga mendorongnya untuk mengejar cita-citanya. Kami akan meraihnya bersama, kakek. Dengan cara itulah kami akan tumbuh dewasa."

Oh, Jungkook akan benar-benar menangis sekarang. Terlebih setelah itu Taehyung meraih tangannya untuk digenggam. Seakan menyatukan tekad mereka. Untuk pertama kalinya hati Jungkook dipenuhi rasa bangga.

"ANAK INI! APA KAU SEDANG MENANTANGKU? KAU ITU BUKAN APA-APA TANPA KEKAYAAN ORANG TUAMU. HANYA KARENA KAU PUTRA SEORANG RAJA INDUSTRI KOREA SELATAN, KAU PIKIR ITU HEBAT?"

Kakek Jungkook kembali berteriak sambil menggebrak meja. Jungkook ingin menyangkal, dia tak terima pacarnya direndahkan seperti itu. Tapi Taehyung mengeratkan genggamannya. Jungkook terpaksa diam, karena dia paham Taehyung pun sedang mencari kekuatan dari dukungannya. Jungkook balas genggaman itu tak kalah erat.

"Anda benar, Master Siwon. Saya pikir itu adalah hal terhebat yang saya punya. Si raja industri itu, sebelumnya adalah pria biasa hingga dia bertemu wanita istimewa yang membuatnya menjadi hebat seperti sekarang ini."

"Raja Industri itu dan wanitanya adalah sosok teladan saya. Anda mungkin menganggap saya kecil saat ini, karena itulah saya membutuhkan cucu anda. Kami akan membangun kerajaan kami sendiri. Saat ini anda mungkin melihat rancangan seperti taman bermain, memang begitulah adanya. Cucu anda masih 21 tahun, sejak kami mulai berpacaran dia waktu itu masih berusia 18 tahun. Saya tak ingin membuatnya lelah dengan masalah hidup yang berat, maka dari itu saya banyak mengajaknya bermain agar dia terus tertawa dan bahagia."

"Tapi kini kami sudah mulai tumbuh. Kami bermain sesering dulu lagi. Saya sudah berada di semester terakhir. Meski sibuk dengan berbagai macam prosedur kelulusan, saya masih bekerja sambilan di laboratorium perusahaan makanan ringan si Raja Industri. Jungkook bilang dia sangat suka permen, hingga saat ini saya berhasil menggembangkan 70 variasi permen dan memiliki penghasilan dari hak patennya."

Jungkook tertegun. Kenyataan yang terakhir justru dia sendiri baru tahu. Jadi, inikah alasan sebenarnya dari Taehyung yang kadang sulit dihubungi? Dan permen-permen aneh yang selalu dia berikan?

"Saya mencintai cucu anda. Dia adalah inspirasi saya. Saya tidak bisa memutuskan hubungan ini. Maaf." Taehyung melepas genggaman tangan mereka untuk bersujud pada sang kakek.

Melihat kepala Taehyung yang tertunduk di lantai, air mata Jungkook tak terasa meleleh. Hatinya terasa hangat. Dia merasa berharga. Sangat ingin dia memeluk Taehyung saat ini.

* * *

End

* * *

A/N : Hallo, Assalamualaikum.

Yang ini juga akhirnya kelar.

Eh, ngomong-ngomong saya juga bikin dua cerita baru loh. Tolong di tengok juga. Rencananya mau bikin yg humor juga, sebagai pengganti Adorable Love.

Oh ya, saya memutuskan nulis di sini lagi. Tapi ya, GS semua. Gak papa kan?

Sampai ketemu di chapter terakhir, Insyaallah. 😊😊❤️❤️😊😊

Dengan cinta, cutepark.


End file.
